Always With you
by soulterror
Summary: Lexa is dead. Yet clarke lives on waiting for the day they meet again. 70 years down the road, in a future where peace is present, can clarke find her true love again. first few chapters are angsty. then the fun begins. CLEXA all the way, with a side of ranya and linctavia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my new story. I hope you like it.**

 ** _Cheers_**

* * *

 ** _Some say death is the end, but when you find your true love, surly you will meet again._**

As the world faded to black all she could see was the shimmering blue of Clarke's eyes. She lay there floating in an endless pool of nothingness. For the first time in forever Lexa was at peace, true peace, yet she she wasn't happy. It's as if something was missing, as if she still had a duty to fulfil. She willed herself to move, to find what what she was missing. She walked and walked and walked but it was as if she was never moving at all. Slowly the darkness turned to light, causing Lexa to close her eyes.

When she opened them she couldn't believe the sight before her. There in all their former glory where Anya, Gustus, and Costia.

" _Hey goufa long time no see."_

A smile spread across Lexa's face. _"It's good to see you too Anya."_

She paused and looked over at the others _"All of you."_

Her eyes welled up with tears _"I have miss you all so much."_

Gustus steps forward and envelops Lexa in a hug. _"Reshop Heda, you have worked hard enough"_

" _Thank you Gustus, but I am no longer your Heda."_

" _You will always be my Heda."_

With one last squeeze Gustus let go of Lexa She gave him a sad smile before she turned her attention to Costia. She walked over to her and they just stared at each other. Tears started falling from Lexa's eyes as she started to speak

" _Costia, I'm so sorry, I never meant..."_

" _Shhhhhh. It's okay Lexa. Its okay."_ Costia stepped forward and pressed their foreheads together.

" _It was never your fault Lexa. I new the risks, I chose to be with you. It was always the Queens fault. Not yours, and I wouldn't change a moment I had with you."_

For so long Lexa waited for those words. Words of acceptance, words of forgiveness.

" _I'm sorry I couldn't avenge you."_

" _Don't be. Our people deserved peace, you made the right choice Lexa. You did what no other commander had the strength to do, you brought the clans together. You brought our people peace."_

" _I may have stopped the wars, but I did not bring true peace. At least not yet. I was trying with..."_

Lexa looked around and saw the sad smiles upon her friends faces.

" _Clarke. I was with Clarke"_

" _I should of known that annoying sky girl would be the one to open your heart again"_ Anya said with a smirk.

" _Shes was defiantly a fiery one"_ Gustus added in with a smile.

Costia walked up to Lexa and took her hand in her own " _She was made for you Lexa_ "

" _I truly loved you Costia, more then anything, and losing you destroyed me."_

" _I know, and you were foolish enough to think you could close off your heart to love. I'm happy that she could show you that love is not weakness"_

" _She truly did. She made me see that I could have love, true peace, and the respect of my people. All I had to do was fight for it all, and with her by my side I felt like I could do it all and so much more."_

Costia just smiled at Lexa. She was happy that Lexa found someone she could change for, but it was a little disheartening that it couldn't be her. At least now she could she could let go of Lexa, and move on herself.

" _I guess that means you're not coming with us then."_ Anya said as she placed a hand on Lexa's shoulder.

Lexa looked at Anya with confusion. _"You're leaving"_ Again, Lexa thought.

" _Of course kid. No need for us to watch over you any more. You can come with us if you want, you deserve rest"_

" _I can't leave her Anya. I promised that I would keep her safe. You and I both know death is not the end, we will meet again, I'm sure of it."_

Anya looked at Lexa with such adoration. When did she grow up. How did she miss it. She was always strong and reliable, the best commander the people have ever had. Even when Lexa became commander she still saw her as her second, and probably always will, but she knew the woman before was no longer the little goufa that follower her where ever she went.

" _I'm sure you will kid. I hope one day I can find a love as strong and pure as yours."_

" _I'm sure you will Anya. There is a new future waiting for each of us. Only time will tell us what the future holds."_

With that, they all gave one last hug before they moved on. As they headed away Gustus took one last look back

" _We are so proud of all you have done and who you have become Heda. May we met again"_

" _May we meet again"_ Lexa whispered as she watched Gustus turn back around and disappeared with the others.

Lexa let out a sigh and took a seat, readying herself. She knew watching over the one you love as they live on without you was no easy task. She just prayed that Clarke stayed strong, stayed safe, and moves on with her life.

Clarke lived on, but she was never truly able to move on from Lexa. Always looking to the stars, wondering if Lexa was there watching over her. Always wondering if Lexa found the peace she so deserved. Clarke continued her life fighting for her people and the peace her and Lexa were striving for. She could only hope Lexa was proud of all she was able to accomplish. She managed to obtain the peace they were fighting for, but at a great cost. While the future generations could live on without fear of death, her people could not. They sacrificed so much and had so may loved ones taken from them. In the new found peace Raven, Octavia, and Clarke took solace in each other, becoming inseparable, understanding each others pain of loss and sacrifice.

Lexa watched on with pride and sadness. She wished she could protect Clarke from the pain, but knew it was impossible even if she were still alive. She knew Clarke was strong, but was still impressed by all that Clarke accomplished. For so long her people were at war and Lexa fought so hard to obtain some kind of peace, yet Clarke fell from the sky and in a matter of months did what no other could. She changed the world.

As time moved on, Lexa watched as one by one as the old generation faded away and the new ones took their place. Octavia died in battle, protecting Clarke, against one of the few rebel groups that were still opposed to the new ways. Ravens injury got worse over time, so they attempted surgery, but raven didn't make it through. Some way it was for the best, she deserved rest. Finally it was Clarke's turn. Her people were strong now and she knew the peace would live on without her. So when death came while she slept, she accepted it with open arms, knowing it was finally time to move on and find Lexa. After all if Clarke has learned anything its that death is not the end.

Lexa got up from where she was seated and waited for Clarke to come, but she never did. Of course she didn't, she had no reason to come here, no unresolved issues. Lexa knew Clarke moved on and was waiting for her on the other side. So with one look back at the place she use to call home, she moved on to her new home, with the only thing on her mind being Clarke.

" _We will meet again Clarke. I promise."_

* * *

 **Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. I'll update when I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

When the bombs dropped, people ran. Some ran to the Sky, others ran to the Mountain. Some hid away on the ground, but some hid under the ground. Far beyond the Mountain where the river flowed free, there was a cavern. The entrance was small, hidden away behind water and hills. Several families took shelter from the world in this cavern.

It was an underwater cavern that stretched on for miles and miles, connecting to countless tunnels. The only entrance, which was in the outer cavern, was now blocked of by a pile of rocks, sealing all life inside. The outer cavern lead to the open water where you would need to dive for a few miles before you could reach the dry land that consisted of tunnels. The tunnels were lined with simple pot lights, and within the cavern there were blue and red lights to aid in plant growth. Without sunlight food is scarce but the blue light helps keep the plants cool, reducing the amount of energy the plant needs to produce, giving the red lights enough power to energize the plants. The energy to power the lights comes from a water wheel that was placed where the water comes into the cavern. Small creatures like bats, lizards, and even fish find there way into the cavern giving a small food supply. Its dark, the air is thing, and its small with nowhere to go. The surface being nothing but a dream.

For so long the ones under the ground stay hidden, wasting away. But the sounds of war were just to loud and they were afraid of the surface. But now that there is peace, the ground has be come quiet. Fear no longer keeping them at bay, but over the years many have become content with there lives under the ground, no desire to see the outside world once again. Those born anew were full of curiosity and wonder, tired of a life under the ground. There was one girl in particular who wanted out more then anyone. Her name was Eva.

She was a mischievous girl, always running and swimming within the cavern, dreaming of the sun and trees. Her skin was white as the moon yet her lips were red as roses, a rarity among her people. Her hair was long and black just like her eyes. There wasn't a day that went by, that she wasn't dreaming of ways to escape the darkness she found herself in. As she grew older, dreams were no longer good enough and she was going to change her bleak future.

For months she planed and plotted a way out. Finally it was time. Slowly she makes her way to the outer cavern, over to a hidden corner where she has been hiding her supplies. Over time Eva gathered some bat guano, some charcoal from burning countless twigs and roots that grew at the waters entrance, and some sulfate from the limestone that covered the entrance walls, which she grind into a fine black powder. She finally had enough to set her plan into motion. She covered the rocks that blocked the entrance in the black powder, lit a bundle of twigs on fire, and threw the bundle at the rocks before diving into the water.

As soon as the blast is over, Eva hops out of the water and runs through the hole, not even waiting fro the dust to settle. The sun is bright, brighter then she could ever imagine. It takes several minutes before she can even open her eyes. Shouts can be hear from within the cavern, so Eva runs. She runs as fast as she can, both lungs and skin burning from the new world around her, but she doesn't care. For the first time ever she is free, and nothing will make her go back. But of course, even in peaceful times there is danger in the world.

After running as far as her legs would take her, she decided to rest near a river. As she sits on the river bank, sipping from the water, she hears a growl from behind her. Eva's body trembled in fear. She has never heard such a sound before but she knows it wasn't a friendly one. Slowly she turns around and is met with blazing red eyes. The creature before her was large, with jet black fur, incredible large fangs, and three bushy tails. Inch by inch the creature crept closer as Eva slowly backed herself into the water.

Getting deeper Eva stopped, knowing that if she went ant further she would be swept up in the rivers current. She froze in terror, losing all hope in making it out alive. For the first time in her short life Eva missed the cavern. She always hated how cramped, wet, and dark it was. But now she wished she was back home, safe in her bed. After a moment Eva took a deep breath and looked to the sky, the beautiful, wide, open sky. She looked back towards the best in front of her and all regret leaves her body. Even if it is her time to die, at least she got to do it a free girl. In the short time on the ground Eva felt more at home then she ever did living under it.

Eva held her ground as the beast inched closer. As the animal pounced Eva braced herself for impact, closing in eyes in the process. Only death never came. Slowly she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. All was quiet and the beast lay dead before her. But why? Eva looked around frantically, wondering who or what took the beast down.

Eva noticed movement to her left and took on a fighting stance as she called out

" _Who's there?... Answer me!"_

After a few minutes three figures came out from behind the trees. They were wearing cloaks with the hoods up so Eva couldn't make out their faces.

" _Where are you from?"_ One of the mysterious figures asked.

Eva moved away slowly, not sure if she should answer.

" _I wouldn't run if I were you. There are more where that came from."_ The shortest of the three said as they pointed toward the creature.

Eva looked the creature over again and with her voice barely above a whisper asked

" _What is it?"_

The shorter one slowly approached Eva.

" _It's a wolf. Have you not seen one before?"_

Eva just shook her head no.

" _Where are you from?"_ The other one asked again.

" _I... Um... I'm from a cavern. I lived under the ground. This is my first time seeing the out side world."_

" _Maunon?"_ The third one asked in a fearful tone.

" _I highly doubt it. They are nothing but a child's tale Lincoln."_ The shorter one moved away from the one called Lincoln and looked back to Eva.

" _Whats you name?"_

" _Eva. And you guys are?"_

The short one removed her hood and the sight caused Eva's breath to catch in her throat. The girl was no older then Eva. She had chestnut colored hair, tied back with several braids. Her skin was sun kissed and her features sharp. But what Eva noticed the most was her eyes. Her eyes were the color of the forest, so bright with so many different shades of green. The only thought running through her head was how beautiful this girl was. The look on Eva's face caused the stranger to smirk.

" _Lexa. My name is Lexa."_

* * *

 _Please leave a review and let me know what you think._

 _Cheers_


	3. Chapter 3

Lexa turned to the others behind her

" _This is Anya"_

The girl named Anya lowered her hood revealing dirty blond hair with a few braids of its own, and light brown eyes. She gave Eva a nod, not looking impressed with the current situation.

" _And this is Lincoln"_

The boy lowered his hood. He was quite large for his age but had a gentleness about him. He had a shaved head except for a single buzzed strip running down the center of his head, and such soft brown eyes. Unlike Anya he was showing a bright smile.

" _Hey"_ he said with a wave.

" _Hello"_ Eva said with a bit of uncertainty, still not sure what to make of the three.

" _So are there others from the ground?"_

Eva turned her attention back to Lexa.

" _Not out here. I was tired of the life I had, so I broke out. I blew up the blocked entrance and ran as fast and as far as I could. I didn't want to chance being brought back."_

Eva looked all around her. _"To be honest I don't even have any idea how to get back. I wasn't really paying attention, to excited to see the world around me."_

Eva paused for a moment, before continuing with a sigh. _"Guess that means I'm all alone now."_

She looked directly into Lexa's eyes with a sad smile. _"Thank you for saving me."_

A smile graced Lexa's face, making her look even more beautiful. _"You are very welcome Eva."_

Lexa glanced over at Anya and had what seemed to be a silent conversation before she turned back to Eva.

" _You Don't need to stay alone. You are more then welcome to come with us to our home."_

Eva's eyes lit up at this. "Are you sure?"

Lexa nodded her head.

" _Our village takes in orphans, and your pretty much one, so it won't be a problem."_

" _I would love that"_ Eva says as she smiles for the first time since the wolf appeared.

Eva is easily accepted into the village. Due to her lack of knowledge she starts her training with the little ones. It annoys her at first but before long she is determined to learn all she can so she can catch up to the kids her age, to Lexa. Eva and Lexa become instant friends and the trio becomes a quartet, all four becoming inseparable. Eva and Lexa were constantly running off and causing trouble. Anya was constantly them to stop being so foolish and grow up, where as Lincoln just did his best to keep the peace.

Years past and the group got older, wiser, and stronger. Of course age doesn't change everything. Eva and Lexa were still just as close as ever, and were still up to no good. Their adventures gained purpose as they started using their skills to help those in need. Even Anya and Lincoln joined in on those adventures and slowly the little group became well known throughout the surrounding lands. While it was true that there was peace across the land, there were still some villages that prospered more then others. Their commander was a great leader and did her best to aid the less fortunate villages, but many of them, like Lexa's, felt like it just wasn't enough. So Lexa and her friends took to raiding the more prosperous trade posts and taking from the people who were well off, including the commander her self.

The commander was having a grand feast to celebrate the anniversary of the formation of the thirteen clans. After the fall of the fake commander, Ontari, Wanheda brought peace to the lands and in turn decided to create a celebration for the formation of the collation. Over the years other clans have been added to the collation, as it now holds twenty-one clans. Stretching its reach far across the lands.

People from every clan were to make an appearance for this celebration. Meaning an insanely large amount of food and supply's would be brought into the capitol, Polis. Which of course meant it was a prime target for Lexa and her crew.

The last shipment had arrived in Polis and the plan was set. It was time to cause some trouble. The crew made their way into Polis during the day, heading of to the market to do some trading and acquire a small wagon. Once they had everything they needed, they met up at a tavern and waited for night fall. A few hours later the sun was set and the city had grown quiet. Eva and Lincoln brought the wagon around back of the storage house, while Lexa and Anya took care of the guards out front. Eva and Lincoln came around front so Lincoln could make quick work of the locks. Quickly they started loading the wagon. Once it was almost full, Lexa motioned that she was going to check out the cellar.

Lexa headed down hoping she could find a few bottles of some good wine as a reward. As she was going through the shelves she heard a sound. Turing around she came face to face with the fangs of one unhappy wolf. Even in the dark Lexa could make out the pure white fur and blazing red eyes. Lexa knew there was only one reason a wolf would be in the cellar. It was the commanders. Everyone knew of the story of how the commander herself went out to find the group of wolves terrorizing the villages, coming home not only victorious but with a new friend at her command.

As Lexa backed away from the wolf she bumped into something very soft. Turning around she came face to face with none other then the commander herself. Lexa backed up slowly as the wolf came to the commanders side. For once Lexa mind was blank. Not because of the situation she was in but because of the beauty in front of her. She has seen the commander before but never up close. And wow, with her golden hair and voluptuous curves, and those eyes. Eyes as blue as the ocean, eyes she could see herself getting lost in, just like she is now.

" _So your the one who has been raiding my storehouses and harassing my people."_

Hearing the commander's voice, deep, raspy voice, she snapped out of her thoughts.

" _Well your the one that makes it so tempting to take what I need."_

" _So stealing is the answer to your problems."_

" _Well it has worked so far, so yes it is."_

" _We have been looking for your crew for a while now, did you really think it would be so easy to break into the storehouse."_

" _Well I was starting to wonder if you guards have lost their touch, but I see now you tried to leave a trap."_

The commander let out a laugh _"Tried. I would say we succeeded. I have you don't I?"_

" _Well commander"_ A smirk makes its way onto Lexa's face. _"I wouldn't be so sure of that"_

Lexa threw a little ball at the commander that let out a cloud of smoke, taking the chance to run out of the cellar. The commander quickly collected herself and ran after Lexa, following her all the way to the top of the storehouse. When the commander reached the top, Lexa was siting in the window. Looking towards the commander, Lexa broke a very important rule and lowered her hood, leaving only her face paint to hid her identity. As the commander looked into those piercing green eyes she faltered, and her heart rate quickened. For a few brief moments they just stared at each other. But a loud commotion brought them out of their bubble.

" _Until we meet again Commander"_ With a smirk Lexa jumped out of the window out of window, and disappeared into the night. It didn't take long for her guards to reach her.

The commanders general walked up to her _"Where is the thief?"_

When she got no response she waved her hands in front of the commanders face. _"Hello. Clarke"_

" _Hun. Ya, um. She jumped out the window before I could catch her."_

the young general cocked an eyebrow _"Well shouldn't we go after her then."_

Clarke waved her general off. _"Don't worry about it Octavia, it wont be the last time he she her."_

Clarke looked back at the window as a smile crept its way onto her face, the only one thought running through her head. Trouble.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. please leave a review

So basically Lexa it going to be causing Clarke a lot of problems, like raiding the food warehouse, or hijacking a supply wagon. if you have any ideas on what trouble Lexa can cause let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

" _Are you insane?"_ Eva shouted _"What makes you think that this is a good idea."_

Lexa just rolled her eyes _"Would you calm down, its not that big of a deal. It could be fun"_

Anya let out a Scoff _"You cant really believe that. We are wanted thieves, and you want us to go the the collation celebration. Ya fun."_

" _We wear disguises for a reason. No one will know it is us. Plus it will be a great opportunity to scope the place out. Maybe even pocket some goods."_

Lincoln stood up and looked Lexa right in the eyes. _"You sure that's the only reason you want to go"_

Lexa looked at Lincoln carefully. _"Ya what else could it be?"_

" _I don't know for sure, but I feel like after our last mission you have been somewhat distracted."_

" _I have not."_

" _But you have been."_ Anya pipes in.

Eva scowls at this information. How has she not noticed this, she's always watching Lexa after all. All three friends stare down Lexa, and she starts to squirm at the intensity of it.

" _Okay, geeze. No there is another reason I want to go, but you guys won't like it."_

" _Try us."_

Lexa lets out a deep breath. _"Okay so there is this girl..."_

Lexa takes a second to look over at her friends. Eva's face has gone back to a scowl, and Lexa swears she can see disappointment in her eyes. Anya just starts shaking her head as she lets out a sigh. And Lincoln, well he just has a big smile plastered on his face, as if he knew all along.

" _And well she's not just any girl. She's the commander."_

Eva's jaw drops open, and Anya is now staring daggers at her. She looks to Lincoln who smile has dropped of his face.

" _You can't be serious."_

Lexa turned her attention back to Anya. _"I'm completely serious. I want to meet her as just me, not the one behind the mask. I just... I don't know. There's just something about her."_

Eva clenched her fists tighter, holding back tears as she spoke. _"Lexa, of all the people, really. The chances of you even getting close enough to speak to her a slim to none. Even as ourselves we are nobody from some small village. The commander has no reason to even give you the time of day. And yet you want to risk going just so what, you can stare at her from afar. There are so many girls out there. Heck even right here in the village."_ Eva stopped to take a deep breath before looking Lexa right in her eyes. _"Say you do meet. Say she even wants to see you again. Then what. You going to leave and have fun off in Polis. Because there is no way you can stay here and keep doing what we do. Just think about this Lexa. Please."_

Lexa stood up and walked around for a bit before turning back to her friends.

" _I know it sounds crazy, but when we met at the storehouse, there was just something. Almost as if we were meant to meet. Almost as if we have met before."_ Letting out a breath Lexa continued _"I promise you I will keep scouting a priority, and no one will have an idea who we are. Besides we do deserve some fun and the celebration is open to everyone. So come on guys. Were did your sense of adventure go?"_

Anya stands up and looks back to Lexa before walking away. _"Fine, but I'm drinking all I want and it will be your job to make sure I get home alive."_

Lincoln let's out a big laugh _"Well this will be an adventure for the books for sure."_

He looks to Anya's retreating form and hollers to her. _"Just don't start any fights, and we will be fine."_

Anya just raised her hand and stuck her middle finger out as she continued to walk away.

" _We need to dress up right"_ Lexa just nods at Eva. _"Then I got work to do"_ Eva says as she walks away with a new determination in her eyes.

Lexa just shrugs her shoulders as she heads off herself. As she looked to the sky, thinking of a certain blonde, a smile graced her face. This will be fun for sure.

Lexa was the first one of the group ready to go. She knew it was a party but decided to stay more on the comfy side of things. She had on a pair or black skinny jeans with her favorite black boots, a simple white button down with her black leather jacket. It was old and worn, but it was the only thing she had left from her parents, so he wore it every chance she got. It wasn't long before Anya showed up looking similar to Lexa. The only differences was her double belt and her jacket. It was long, dark brown, and had a fur lining at the the top. Right behind her was Lincoln, who decided to dress up a little, wearing what looked to be and old suit. But it fit him perfectly and left him looking quite dashing.

Just as Lexa was about to ask where Eva was, she came into view. At the sight of her Lexa stood up and trailed her eyes down her body. Lexa never seen Eva as anything more then a sister, but in that dress, Lexa couldn't help but take notice. It was a long, deep red with a black lace covering it. The top was all red, but the lower you went the blacker it got, flowing out at the bottom. She wore light makeup that gave her light skin some colour and deep red lipstick to match her dress. Noticing Lexa's stare, a big smile grew on Eva's face. Happy that her hard work seemed to pay off.

When they reached the celebration it was already in full swing, everyone drinking, dancing, and having a good time. The scene brought a smile to Lexa's face. She nodded to her companions as they all headed their separate ways, ready to have a good time of their own.

It didn't take long for Lexa to find who she was looking for.

" _Beautiful"_ The words tumbled from Lexa's lips before she even knew what she was saying. The commander's hair was pulled up in intricate braids, with a knee length, sleeveless blue dress. The front was covered with sparkling gems and had a V cut back, with her blue sash on her left running from her shoulder down. The dress allowed the commander to show her beauty the sash was still present to represent her status.

With her back straight, head held high, and a glint in her eyes, Lexa made her way towards the commander. She was surrounded by many people, friends, peers, and citizens alike. Lexa attempted a few times, but couldn't get threw the crowd before her. But of course, she was nothing more then just another villager who wished to see the commander. Seems like she will need to step her game. Time for plan B.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. please leave a review


	5. Chapter 5

Just want to give a shout out to all my guest reviewers. thanks. And Dtate124 here is more for your life.

* * *

Raven was sipping her latest drink as she looked out over the crowd trying to find something fun to do. Normally she would be hanging out with Octavia or Clarke but they were too occupied with "stuff" as they put it. She resided to wander around and soon enough she heard laughter followed by some loud groans filtering through the air.

Curious to know what was going on Raven walked over to the source of the sound only to be met with the most amusing site. A young fiery blonde, with cheekbones that could kill, was out drinking some of Polis' best guards and party goers. It would seem like this night won't be so dull after all. A smirk crossed Ravens face as she headed over towards the table and sat down in front of the young. As Raven issued a challenge of her own the girl studied her as she lifted a brow in question. Raven laughed at the fact that the girl before her was doubtful of her drinking prowess.

 _"You may have been able to drink these babies under the table, but trust me you won't be able to handle all this"_ Raven gestures to herself as she lowers her hand down her body.

A smirk crosses the other girls face as red cups are laid out in front of them and filled with alcohol. The girls start chugging back drinks as the crowd starts cheering _"chug chug chug"_. As the two girls go at it more and more cups are filled as they keep drinking and drinking. It doesn't take much longer for the alcohol to start affecting Raven and the other girl. Raven hand is starting to shake as she goes for her next drink. As she grabs a hold of the cup and brings it to her lips she stops and the thought of giving up crosses her mind. Before Raven can make a decision she hears the other girl say _"Fuck"_ before she lays her head down.

Raven jumps up and shouts _"yes"_ but wasn't such a good idea in her state as she wobbles and falls down on her back.

 _"Son of a bitch"_ Raven says as she hears chuckling from across the table.

 _"Shut up, like you're in better shape."_

The girl the smirks as she looks over the table.

 _"Yeah but I also had five challenges before you came along, hot stuff."_

Raven just stares into the other girls eyes and swallows dryly at that intensity of her stare. Slowly, so she doesn't embarrass herself further, Raven pulls herself up off the ground.

 _"Well then, I guess we both had enough for tonight. why don't we walk it off? I'm Raven by the way."_

The other girl has a full blown smile as she reaches her hand out to Raven.

 _"Anya"_

\- Ranya - Ranya - Ranya - Ranya - Ranya -

Not too far away Octavia was walking around making some rounds when she heard a bunch of giggles to her left. Turning around she smirked at the site as a bunch of young girls were flaunting all over a very handsome man. Octavia couldn't help but laugh at the site before her. Normally any guy would be quite thrilled with all the attention yet this man seems to be almost shy about it. Feeling bad for him she decided to go and break up the little party.

 _"What do you ladies think you're doing."_

The girls just ignored the shouting but as Octavia got closer they realized who was talking to them. Some became shy as they looked down ashamed while others just rolled their eyes. One in particular stood up to Octavia.

 _"Mine your own business. We're not harming anyone here."_ She sneered.

Of course she had to be here, Ontari is her name. She's so utterly annoying and self-centered, thinking she deserves the world. Two seconds with this girl and Octavia was already annoyed.

 _"Well to me it looks like you're harassing him. Leave or Ill escort you out now."_ Octavia challenged leaving no room to answer no. with a smirk on her face Ontari turned around and look back at the man, she rose up on her tippy toes and give him a kiss on the cheek. With a wave and a "see you later" she walked away with the rest of the girls following quickly behind her.

The man let out a deep sigh when he is finally left alone.

 _"Thank you for that. I wasn't quite sure how to handle them."_

Octavia raised her brow in question, giving him a "ya right" look.

 _"Really this isn't a problem that occurs often"_ He chuckled _"I'm from a small village. Everyone there knows me. There may have been a few crushes but nothing like that. So Really thank you... ahh... my shining night."_ Lincoln says not knowing the name of the girl in front of him. A blush rises in Octavia's cheeks at the complement. Not sure how to react she reached out her arm and introduced herself.

 _"My names Octavia, head guard, general to the commander."_

Lincoln's eyes widen in surprise. _"Oh... Um..well pleasure to meet you then."_ He stammers as her shakes Octavia's hands, very soft hands he notes.

As the man fumbled over his words Octavia raises her eyebrows, with a frown crossing her face. Lincoln looks up from their hands and notices the look on the girls face. _"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to imply anything, I just didn't inspect such a beautiful young woman to actually be the strong and scary general."_ He lets out a nervous chuckle as he reaches his hand behind his neck.

Octavia rolls her eyes as a blush starts to form again. She takes a good look at the man before her and smiles as she realizes he's nothing but a giant teddy bear. A very handsome teddy bear.

 _"Well I guess we are all just full of surprises..."_ Octavia draws out the last word in question.

 _"Lincoln. The names Lincoln."_

\- Linctavia - Linctavia - Linctavia - Linctavia - Linctavia -

Clarke let out a sigh as she sat in her chair, it's been a long night of playing host and while she always enjoyed celebrations, seeing other people get along and be happy and enjoy themselves, it just got so tiring playing politics and listening to all the clan leaders go on and on.

But tonight it was something more. She's had this weird feeling as if she was being watched. She didn't know why but it was there. She looked over the crowd enjoying the scene before her as a certain brunette caught her attention. She was dancing with another woman in a red dress. she didn't know why, but she couldn't take her eyes off the brunette. She was captivated. Clarke was staring at the girl as she turned her head and green met blue.

A smirk graced the brunettes face and Clarke's face flushed knowing she had been caught. Yet she couldn't look away. There was just something about this woman. She watched as the brunette took her hand and brushed down the arm of her dance partner all the while staring at her. She watched as the

brunette pulled the other girl closer to her as she threaded her fingers through her hair, almost as if she was putting on a show.

Slowly she ran her hand across the girls collar bone and across the top of her chest. Playing with the necklace that hung there. She stepped back give the girl a spin before pulling her in close again and whispering in her ear, causing the other girl to giggled and nod to brunette as she walked away.

Clarke didn't know why but a weird feeling settled in the pit of her stomach as she watched the two women before her. As the girl in the red dress walked away the brunette gave Clarke one more look, her eyes trailing the length of Clarke's body, before she turned and walked away herself. But not before Clarke noticed the necklace dangling from her hand. A flash of anger ran through Clarke, how could she have not noticed her stealing the necklace.

Clarke got up from where she was sitting and followed the brunette into the forest, first she called Niami to her side and told her guards to remain at their posts, of course. By the time Clarke reached the forest the woman was nowhere in sight. Bending down and giving her wolf Niami a pat on the head, she whispered in her ear as she asked her if she can sniff out the thief. With a dip of her head the wolf ran off into the forest.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. please leave a review


	6. Chapter 6

to Dtate124. i was you had an account so i could PM you, but anyways i took a while but here you go. and thank you for all your kind words. cheers

this ones a little early, and maybe if i get enough love ill post another chapter with in the week.

* * *

Clarke jumped as she was startled by the sudden voice behind her.

 _"Are you sure that was wise? Sending your only protection into the forest."_

Turning around and looking up she found the brunette sitting in a branch above her.

 _"Are you sure was wise stealing in front of the commander?"_

The brunette let out a soft chuckle, one which Clarke found alluring much to her dismay.

 _"I was hardly stealing commander. Just borrowing from a friend. After all I needed some way to get you all to myself."_

Clarke's eyes rise widened in panic and took a fighting stance ready to defend herself. Once again the brunette let out a chuckle as she hopped down from the tree.

 _"Relax beautiful. I just wanted to talk."_

Clarke sneered at her _"You couldn't talk in front of everyone else at the party?"_

 _"Now, now commander. where's the fun in that. Besides do you not realize how popular you are? A simple girl like me could never get a meet and greet with you."_ A sad smile forming on the girls face as she spoke.

Clarke's eyes softened, realizing just how true this girls words are. Noticing the commander relax the brunette walked closer as she held out her right arm in greeting. A smirk returning to her face as she once again looked over the commander's body.

 _"It's a pleasure to meet you Commander Clarke"_

Now feeling a smirk of her own Clarke reached out and grasp the other girls arm.

 _"Please just call me Clarke. And you are?"_

 _"Lexa"_ The name comes out in a whisper, lost in the ocean blue of Clarke's eyes. The two women just stare at each other, heat pulsing from their grasped arms, neither able to breakaway and neither caring why. Eventually Niami came back startling both women other trance.

As they dropped their arms to the side Niami looked up at the new girl and tilted her head as she gave a sniff. Recognizing the scent from a few days ago, Niami started to growl, causing the brunette to take a step back. Clarke assuming the wolf was just being protective, bends down and starts scratching behind her ears, telling her everything is okay.

Clarke looks up at the brunette from her position, a smile crossing her face at how nervous the other girl looks. Clarke motions to Niami

 _"Want to pet her?"_

 _"I don't know if that's a good idea. She doesn't seem to like me and for good reason I'm sure."_

Clark just raises her brow in question. Not sure what to say Lexa just gives her shrug as she takes a seat on the ground leaning back on the tree. Clarke follows suit, sitting right beside Lexa as Niami comes over to rest her head in Clarke's lap. The two girls stare at each other for a while before Lexa breaks the silence.

 _"So tell me little bit about yourself Clarke."_

Clarke smiles as she starts talking about her life. The conversation flows easily between the two, as they each listen and ask questions of their own. Almost as if they have been doing this their whole life.

The two girls talked for what seemed like hours before they were interrupted.

 _"Well you work fast."_ Anya said with a smirk.

 _"Ya when I said you need to get out more, I didn't mean go play in the woods."_ Raven quipped from beside Anya.

Clarke just let out a sigh.

 _"Oh really. And what are you to drunk heads doing out here?"_

 _"Ya from where I'm sitting it seems you two were out on a romantic stroll."_ Lexa adds in making a kissy face at Anya.

Clarke lets out a laugh as a blush covered Ravens face while Anya just glared at a smiling Lexa.

 _"Why didn't you invite us to this little party."_ A voice calls out.

Everyone looks towards the voice only to see Octavia and Lincoln walking up to them hand in hand.

 _"Well well well, seems like you're not the only one who works fast."_ Anya says to Lexa as she points over her shoulder towards Lincoln who was now wearing a blush of his own.

Lexa lets out a laugh.

 _"Seems all of us quite enjoyed our night. Told you coming was a good idea."_

Anya lets out a snort.

 _"Sorry I didn't have faith in you and your good ideas."_ Anya says as see adds air quotes to good ideas.

Lincoln lets out a laugh. _"She has a point Lexa."_

Lexa just rolls her eyes. _"They may be reckless at times but there are always good."_

Anya lets out a sigh. _"Whatever."_

They all stand in silence for a while before Raven speaks up.

 _"So I take it you all know each other then."_

Lexa nods. _"Same goes for you three I'm assuming."_

Raven just smiles and turns to Anya.

 _"Guess we don't need to worry about our friends getting along"._

 _"So it would seem, but we are missing one of ours."_ Anya turns to Lexa. _"Where is Eva anyways?"_

As if one cue Eva walks up to the group. She started looking for them an hour ago wondering where they all ran off too. But it would seem she had nothing to worry about, they were all doing just fine without her.

 _"I'm right here."_ Eva lets out a huff as she crosses her arms.

Clarke's eyes widen as she looks at the girl before her. She turns her head to Lexa.

 _"That's your dance partner."_

A shit eating grin covers Lexa's face as she leans in towards Clarke's ear.

 _"I told you, I wanted to get you all to myself."_

The breath on her ear caused a shiver to run down Clarke's back.

 _"Okay love birds break it up."_ Eva let out a sigh as she looked over every one.

 _"All of you. It's time to leave."_

Lexa stood up from where she was sitting.

 _"Eva's right. Its late and we have a long way back."_

 _"You guys could stay."_

The words slipped out of Clarke's mouth before she knew what she was saying.

Octavia jumped in, excited with the idea.

 _"Ya we have plenty of room."_

Lexa gave it a thought before she shook her head.

 _"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we must get going. We have lots of … work to do tomorrow."_

 _"Okay well another time then."_ Clarke said hopefully.

Lexa just smiled as she once again leaned in towards Clarke's ear.

 _"So Eager to have me spend the night."_

 _"Please as if you can handle all this."_ Clarke challenges back as she fights the blush forming on her cheeks.

A smirk makes its way onto Lexa's face as she pulls away from Clarke and joins her friends, who were now waiting for her.

 _"Well commander, I wouldn't be so sure of that"_

As Lexa and her friends disappear out of sight, Clarke is deep in thought. Lexa's last words echoing in her ears. She couldn't shake this feeling as if she had met this girl before. Just as her mind is ready to let go of the idea, her eyes winded in realization.

 _"Impossible."_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. please leave a review


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke rises from her bed and heads out onto her balcony, watching as the morning rays cover the lands of Polis. She still can't believe that everything that happened the previous night was true. She was so captivated by the brunette beauty, so easily lured into the forest, so at ease by her side. Lexa truly was something special, and to think her friends found themselves in similar positions with Lexa's friends. Yet those words she spoke when she left and that twinkle in her eye, it has to be the same person, but it's so hard to believe.

Clarke lets out a frustrated sigh. She wants to see Lexa again, to hear her voice, look into her ever green eyes, yet she has no idea where she lives. From what she learned the previous night, Lexa's from a small village on the southern outskirts of Polis. But which one Clarke doesn't know, and she can't just go barging through each one to find her. Clarke knows there's a much easier way to see her again.

" _Looks like it's time to catch a thief"_ Clarke mumbles to herself as she bends down to run her fingers through Niami's fur. Clarke spent the better part of the hour staring at the vast city before, lost in her thoughts. Just as she was thinking it's time to get ready for her day aloud knocking was heard before Octavia barged to her doors.  
 _"Clarke. Clarke. Where are you?"_

She watched as Octavia came towards the open doors of the balcony. Enjoying your morning are we Commander. With a lazy smile Clarke pulled herself up off the ground.

" _Is there something you need Octavia?"_

" _Just wondering where you were, considering your meeting started half an hour ago."_

Clarke sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair.

" _Right commander duties. Forgot I don't get the luxury of having a morning to myself."_

Octavia shook her head _"Yeah yeah, the rough life of the Commander. Just get ready."_

Clarke walked towards her bed and started to get dressed.

" _You may go. I'll meet you there in a moment."_

Without a word Octavia left the room, once again leaving Clarke alone with her thoughts.

It wasn't until lunchtime that Clarke was able to get a moment to herself. She grabbed some food and went out to the back gardens to enjoy a moment alone. Of course that never lasts long.

" _You've been acting strange today. Why?"_

Clarke turned her head to see Octavia walking towards her with Raven following close behind.

" _Yeah what's up buttercup."_ Raven pipes.

Clarke just gives her friends a look as she leans back in her chair.

" _Nothings wrong guys just thinking."_

" _Well that's never good."_ Raven says as she takes a seat to Clare's right.

" _Yeah, care to explain Commander."_ Octavia takes her own seat to Clarke's left

" _Well I was thinking as Commander and all, that I should probably play a more active role in catching these thieves we have running around. So I was just devising a plan."_

Octavia lets out a chuckle _"Oh yeah and what kind of plan is that?"_

" _Yeah Clarkey, that's not exactly your area of expertise. That's more my forte."_ Raven smirks.

" _Well I was gonna ask my two best friends to help me, but since they are being assholes, I think I will do this alone."_

" _Now now Clarkey, no need to be like that. We would love to help you."_

" _Oh I'm sure you both would, but not for the reason you think."_

Raven just sends a glare Clarke's way as Octavia gives her a questioning look. Clarke just gives them a shrug knowing they will find out the truth soon enough.

Lincoln, Anya, and Eva entered Lexa's tent and took their normal seats as they looked to Lexa, who was scribbling on the parchment before with her brows furrowed. Having no patience Anya spoke up breaking Lexa for train of thought.

" _So what's the target this time?"_

Lexa turned her head towards her friends realizing she was no longer alone.

" _Oh, there's a shipment for some furs and food being brought to one of the bigger villages on the northern side. It's being transported by cart."_

" _Seems like a simple enough job."_ Lincoln observed.

" _Yeah it does."_ Lexa nodded as she brought her hand to her chin thinking for a moment. _"Just seems weird for it to happen so soon after the celebration. And you would think after raiding the storehouse they would be more secure in their shipments."_

" _Well your girlfriend doesn't seem like the smartest people."_ Eva added with a smirk.

Lexa sends a glare her way _"I'm going to ignore that and she's not my girlfriend."_

" _Does it really matter?"_ Anya said with a sigh.

" _Guess not. Either way we're going after this cart. Winter is coming soon and we could really use some new furs and extra food never hurts."_

With a nod Anya gets up from her seat. _"Well let's get this done."_

A few days later and both parties were ready for action. It was late evening as the supply cart slowly made it's way through the winding forest trail. Lexa and Eva hid waiting in the trees above. Anya and Lincoln scoured the forest around them making sure there's no one there to interrupt the plans, but of course there were people. The Commander hid in the supply cart with Niami using the tarp to cover themselves so they can be seen. Octavia sat in the driver seat in disuse waiting for the moment the thieves would attack. Raven was hiding in the forest waiting for her signal to set off the trap.

As the cart made its way closer to Lexa she looked around for Lincoln and Anya. Lincoln was across the way and signaled everything was clear. Anya had yet to return but Lexa wasn't concerned. With a wave of her hand they got ready to strike. Once the cart was in front of them, they jumped out of the trees. Lincoln dove in front of the cart grabbing the horse and held the animal causing the cart to come to a complete halt. At the same time Lexa and Eva surrounded the driver. Eva held her dagger near the driver throat as Lexa kindly asked her to step down.

" _Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you. We just want the supplies. Your free to run."_

With a nod Octavia slowly stepped down from the cart and as she did, she reached her hand under her cloak. With a quick turn she pulled out a sword and knocked the dagger out of Eva's hands as she kicked her off the cart. In turn Lexa pulled out her weapons, but upon the cart stopping Clark and Niami have jumped out of the back and made their way around. Lexa was about to jump onto the cart, but saw a flash of blonde to her side and quickly turned to block the Commanders attack.

" _Well well well you really couldn't stay away, could you Commander."_ Lexa said with a smirk.

" _I assure you, you will not be getting away this time."_

Lexa pushed back against Clarke and gave her kick to her side causing her to stumble.

" _Well commander, I wouldn't be so sure of that"_

Clarke's eyes widened. _"I knew it."_ She mumbled to herself, but not so quite Lexa didn't hear her. Lexa smiled at this, happy to know that Clarke was able to see the real her. With and without the mask.

" _I've missed you too, Commander."_ She says with a laugh.

Clarke's eyes dulled with sadness, she truly did miss Lexa. But Lexa was a thief, And a Commanders duty was to her people first and to herself second. She had no choice but to take Lexa down. Sensing the shift in the air, Lexa's mask returned. Seems like reality finally set in no more time to play pretend. Lexa looks to Clarke and finds blue already staring at her.

" _So this is how it will be."_ Lexa states as she takes a step closer to Clarke. Without haste Clarke runs in for another attack.

As Eva and Octavia are fighting on the other side of the cart, Eva was able to gain the upper hand and knocked Octavia backwards. She tumbled and landed near the front where Lincoln was. As Octavia got up ready to attack again Lincoln jumps in front of her and yells back to Eva.

" _I got this, go help Lexa."_

Eva nods her head and jumps over the cart to Lexa's side but she was unable to get close due to Naomi getting in her way.

Each pair fought, equally matched, neither side truly wanting to hurt the other. Lexa and her friends may be thieves but they weren't killers. They did what they had to to survive. Lincoln towered over Octavia, but knowing it was her her never used his full strength. It didn't take long for Octavia to realize who she was truly fighting against. When he jumped out in front of the cart and had the scuffle with the horse his hood came off. Even though he was still wearing his mask, Octavia would recognize those teddy bear eyes anywhere, as if she has seen them a million time. She understood what Clarke meant when she said they were sure to enjoy this.

Not far away in the forest Raven stood waiting for the signal. She was to set off a small bomb a few feet back from the cart to startle everyone, hoping they would run into the net trap laid out a few feet in front of the carriage cart. But of course plans never last long battle. Raven was so concentrated on the scene before her, waiting for Clarke's signal, she never noticed someone come up behind her.

" _A little far from your shop aren't your blacksmith?"_ Anya said from behind Raven causing her to jump in surprise, accidentally setting off the bomb in the process.

The explosion caused everyone to jump, the force knocking them to the ground. Lincoln hugged Octavia as they fell protecting her from the blast. Niami ran straight to Clarke's side as Lexa darted up from where she lay on the ground to Clarke making sure she was okay.

As the smoke cleared Lincoln rolled off of Octavia, checking to make sure she was okay. As she set up she yelled out _"What the hell Raven. that was too soon."_

Upon hearing this Lexa looks to Clarke. _"You were going to blow us up?"_

Rolling over Clarke let out a groan. _"No, just scare you off. It wasn't to be set off until we're closer to the front of the cart."_

" _That's a nice touch Commander."_

Clarke just sent a glare Lexa's way. Rolling her eyes Lexa looks over Clarke once more. Her features softening as she spoke _"You're not hurt are you?"_

" _No I'm fine thanks."_

A small smile graced Lexa's lips as she gazed into Claire's eyes.

" _I'm glad to hear it."_

Standing up she looked over to her comrades.

" _Well as fun as it has been, I think we should take or leave now. Let's go guys."_

With that Lexa ran off into the forest. Eva was right behind Lexa, but before Lincoln ran off he mumbled a _"sorry"_ to Octavia. Once they're gone Clarke got up and walked over to Octavia, reaching out her hand she help her up. With a sigh Octavia looked over to Raven was supposed to be.

" _Well so much for that plan."_

Meanwhile Raven was in panic mode. She let out an _"oh shit"_ as she watched the scene before her. She got up to run but Anya stopped her.

" _They're fine don't worry about it."_

Raven just glared at the girl behind her.

" _Oh are you some kind of expert on explosions?"_

" _No, but I know your not a killer, so there's no way you made that bomb strong enough to seriously injure anyone. I'm more concerned as to why you're trying to blow us up."_

" _Well maybe if you stop being thieving assholes we wouldn't need to take such drastic measures."_

Anya just let out a chuckle. _"Oh really now."_

Raven freezes at the sound of Anya's laugh, recognizing that sweet voice from the night before.

Raven leaned forward, trying to get a better look at the person under the hood.

" _Like something you see."_ Anya said with a smirk.

Raven just ignored her and continued to stare.

" _How did you know who I was?"_

Anya just stared and took a step closer causing Raven to swallow.

" _The same way you know who I am."_

Looking past Raven she noticed her friends running off. Looking back at Raven she pushed yourself closer to her until she had her pinned against a tree.

" _Just make sure next time you try to trap us you ready for all this."_ Anya says as she gestures to herself.

With a smile Anya turns on her heels and heads off into the forest. Raven slides down the trunk of the tree until she sitting on the ground as she whispers to herself.

" _Fuck I'm screwed."_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. please leave a review


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry for being late, I was busy yesterday and totally forgot. her you go**

* * *

Eva was starting to get annoyed. Its been a week since the "trap" and the gang has just been moping around. They haven't even been on any scouting missions. She couldn't understand what their problem was. Ya, okay so they shared a connection with the Commanders crew, but she already warned them that it wouldn't work. They agreed with her, said they understood, yet here we are. Winter is coming in a few months and it would be nice to get some extra jobs in before the first snow fall.

Eva let out a sigh as see looked over the village. They have always been a team, a family, and yet these strangers were so easily invading her friends hearts, changing them. Eva stood up from where she sat, determined to find her friends and bring them to their senses. Determined to protect her family from these outsiders. It didn't take long for Eva to round up her friends and send all of them to Lexa's tent for a talk.

They all sat in there usual spots waiting for Eva to talk, but instead of talking she just stared at them all. Losing patience Lexa snapped out a "Well" causing Eva to slightly flinch. She wasn't use to being on the receiving end of Lexa's anger. Eva has always shared a special bond with Lexa. Always able to clam her when she's angry and cheer her up when she's sad. Eva always hoped they could be more then friends, but understood that Lexa never saw her that way. It was hard to accept but as long as she could always remain but Lexa's side, she was okay with just being friends. Yet her she stood, on the outside of Lexa's world, all because of the stupid Commander, and it made Eva's insides burn.

Eva composed herself and stood up straighter.

" _This"_ she said while waving her hands towards her friends. _"Needs to stop."_

When no one said anything she continued.

" _I get that you are upset, but just sitting around isn't helping. We have a job to do. People to care for."_

Eva took a breath lower her voice as she did so _"We are thieves. Stealing is how we survive."_

Lincoln raises his head and looks toward Eva _"I know, but don't we deserve...more."_

Eva just raises her brow _"More, what?"_

" _More then just surviving."_

Eva turned to Lexa not sure how to respond. Seeing the sadness in Lexa's eyes killed her.

" _There are lot of things we deserve, but we don't have that luxury, which is why we do what we do."_

Lexa just nods in response.

" _I warned you no good could come from this. That it wasn't possible for our two worlds to co exist together, yet one night with these people and your willing to risk everything for them. Why?"_

Lincoln spoke up first.

" _Its hard to put into words. As for Octavia, well shes just so special. So fierce and strong, yet I want nothing more then to protect her. I know she doesn't need it, but I want to give it to her. I want to have her back when she strong and to hold her when she weak. I just want to stand by her always."_

Anya hums in agreement.

" _Its the same with Raven. You know me, never one to show emotions. But with her its as if I cant help but tease her, be near her, touch her. There's just this feeling that she deserves all the love in the world. As if once upon a time I missed my chance to be by her side, to take away her pain. And now."_

Anya pauses as she takes a breath

" _And now cant help but want to be the one that makes her smile."_

Eva's thoughts were running a mile a minute. How could they love these strangers so much already. Eva looked to Lexa, studying her, thinking back to the day they first met. Well maybe she could understand where the others were coming from.

" _Your right"_

Eva blinked a few times, not realize it was Lexa talking. _"Wha?"_

Lexa let out a sigh _"Your right Eva. We cant just sit around and do nothing. We have a job to do, and people to look after, but we cant just ignore these feelings."_

Lexa looked up to the roof of the tent, as if she could see through it and into the vast sky above them.

" _Its as if we were always meant meet."_

" _And your willing to risk everything on these feelings?"_

" _Yes"_ Lexa answered, not a hint of hesitation in her voice.

Lexa stood up a walked out of the tent, but not before Eva grabbed her arm. Worry laced her voice as she spoke.

" _Where are you going?"_

Lexa turned to face Eva, her features softening as she wrapped her hand around Eva's.

" _To see if my heart is worth fighting for."_

With that Lexa let go of Eva and headed out into the night.

Eva stood there speechless, motionless. Fear coursing through her at the thought of losing Lexa. It didn't take long for Anya and Lincoln to make there leave as well. One look and Eva knew. She knew they were off to follow their hearts as well. She watched as they left the tent, left the village, left her.

Tears started to well up in her eyes. She wanted to make them whole again, but instead she once again became alone. She wondered if this was karma, her punishment for one leaving her own people.

Slowly her feet took her to the edge of the village. As she stare out at the vast land before her, she wondered if it would be the same. She wondered if she left would some one miss her, would anyone look for her. Or would she become forgotten, just as she did the first time she left her home.

As Eva headed towards the forest she took one look back at the village. She hesitated, thinking maybe they would realize she was right, maybe they would come back. Her shoulder slumped as she shook her head, knowing that even if they did come back, their hearts would always be somewhere else. She knew the family she found would slowly drift apart. How could it not when these outsiders became more important then their family.


	9. Chapter 9

**Well. it was almost on time.**

 **would just like to take everyone who fav's and leaves a review. i appreciate it. please keep it up.**

 **shout out to Dtate124. Thank you for your amazing support and love.**

 **Cheers and Enjoy.**

* * *

As night completely falls over Polis and the stars shine brightly above, ass is quite. The only sounds that can be heard are the pained sighs of three women as they sit alone, consumed by their thoughts, and the crunching of the ground, beneath the feet of three outcasts as they take their separate ways towards their destinations.

Octavia sat along the edge of a cliff, staring out into the vast sky before her. Sensing someone approaching, Octavia jumped up from her spot and turned, taking a defensive stance, only to be met with the soft eyes of Lincoln. Seeing who it was Octavia relaxed a bit, but didn't drop her stance.

Nodding in understanding Lincoln raised his hands.

" _Please Octavia. I'm here as just me."_

Looking into his eyes, and seeing how sincere, and sad they were, Octavia lowered her stance and sat back down. It didn't take long for Lincoln to join her.

Their hands found their way to each other as they sat in silence for what seemed like hours, neither knowing where to start, neither wanting to break the moment. Not able to stand it any long Lincoln turned to Octavia, taking her in before speaking.

" _I'm sorry."_

Upon hearing his voice Octavia turned towards Lincoln giving him her full attention.

" _I'm sorry I'm the bad guy here, but I'm not sorry for my actions. I know what we do is against the law, but we do what we must to survive. We never take more then what we need, and we always try to use the least amount of force as possible. We are not bad people, and are no different then the ones you met that night. We cannot change who we are, just as you cant change who you are."_

Squeezing her hand Lincoln took a breath, knowing that this will be the hardest thing he will ever do.

" _I just want you to know, that everything I said, and everything I did was real. And I would love nothing more then to stay by your side, but it would seem that is nothing more then a dream. I have a duty to my people, my family."_

Silence enveloped them again as Octavia just nodded, tears starting to form in her eyes. Letting go of Lincoln's hand, Octavia whispered into the night sky.

" _So that's it then. One night is all we get. It's not fair. I want more."_

Lincoln hummed in agreement.

" _Pretending reality doesn't exist as we hid away in the shadows of the night, also wouldn't be fair. Not to us or our hearts."_

Cupping Lincoln's face, Octavia brought their foreheads together.

" _Maybe one day, our reality will change."_

Lincoln just gave Octavia's waist a squeeze in response, knowing one day may never come. Octavia pulled back and stared into Lincoln's eyes, knowing that the world will never pull them apart. Not truly. Not if she had anything to do with it. A sad smile graced her lips as she leaned in for a chaste kiss.

" _We at least have tonight."_

Lincoln let out a laugh that boomed through the night. Of course what Octavia said wasn't all that funny, but it just amazed him how strong this woman was, knowing he was powerless against her. Leaning in Lincoln gave her a kiss of his own, pouring everything he felt into it. Maybe they could have their one day after all.

 _\- Linctavia - Linctavia - Linctavia - Linctavia - Linctavia -_

Anya reached the door to Raven's workshop and paused as she hear her mumbling from within. The door was open so Anya just stood in the door way and watched as Raven played with one of her gadgets. Even though Raven was a black smith, she loved the things from the old world, and was constantly making new inventions. That or blowing things up.

While Anya loved her friends and family, she also loved her alone time, finding peace in the quietness. Yet as she stood here, listening to Raven, she was able to picture herself coming here every night, just to sit and listen, much like she is now. It scared her, how comfortable she found herself in the girls presence.

Anya turned her head, looking out towards the night sky. Knowing Raven isn't actually part of the guard meant chances are she wouldn't see her on a mission, so they could just pretend they were like normal people, and Anya could come home to Raven.

Home.

Anya had her home, as did Raven. No mater how much she wanted to, she would never fit in Raven's home. Not here in Polis, where shes a know thief. Nor would Raven fit in her's, where she would be divided from her friends. That wouldn't be fair to either of them. No the only way she would be able to call Raven her home would be to leave her family, to stop being a thief, and that wasn't a possibility.

Looking back to Raven once more, Anya shook her head and stood up straight. She never was one to deal with feelings. Anya turned to slip into the night, only stopping when she hear her voice.

" _Really"_

Anya turned back as Raven got up and walked towards her.

" _That's all I was going to get. Just you staring at me like some creeper, before you decide it's all to much. You where just going to leave me there as I watch you walk away."_

Anya could see the pain in Raven's eyes. She knew it was wrong of her, but she didn't know what to do. Even as she opened her mouth to respond no words came out. Raven just grunted in frustration _. "Oh now you have nothing to say. Didn't think it was possible with how much you love to sass me."_

This caused Anya to smirk. Honestly this woman. Not holding back any longer, Anya closed the gap and pulled Raven in for a searing kiss, pouring her everything into it.

As she pulled back the smirk was still firmly in place.

" _Just thought my actions would be better then words."_

Raven swatted Anya's arm as she stepped back and headed back towards her shop, holding out her hand for her to take. Anya took a hold of her hand and squeezed tight.

" _Are you sure"_

Staring Anya directly in the eye Raven nodded.

" _We are more then who we need to be to survive. We will figure it out."_

Anya smiled as she followed Raven inside. Maybe for one night she could have her Home.

 _\- Ranya - Ranya - Ranya - Ranya - Ranya -_

Clarke sat in front of her fireplace as she ran her fingers through Niami's fur, her mind never once leaving the green eyed beauty. Letting out a deep sigh Clarke turned her attention to the wolf upon her lap.

" _What am I to do"_

Niami slightly raised her head and let out a wine.

" _Well your no help"_ Clarke said as she let out a soft chuckle.

Looking up to the heavens Clarke started to sing a soft tune.

Lexa looked up at the giant tower before her. Spotting the commanders chambers she noticed a light glowing. Happy that she was still awake Lexa made her way closer. Lexa decided to keep her cloak and mask on, figuring it would make things easier. Slowly she made her away across the city, slipping in and out of the shadows. Once she made it to the tower, she looked up and realized sneaking in would be harder then she thought.

Making sure there were no guards in sight, Lexa started to climb, using small wall vines and protruding bricks. Half way up Lexa paused, fatigue getting to her. It didn't take long for a warm voice to envelop her, urging her onward.

Slowly and quietly Lexa perched herself on the commanders window seal taking in the sight before her as Clarke's angelic voice consumed her. To soon, for Lexa's liking, the song stopped and the room once again went silent. Even though no words were spoken, Lexa could hear Clarke's thoughts loud and clear.

" _I can hear you thinking from here."_

Lexa's voice caused Clarke to jump and grab her dagger as she turned on Lexa. Lexa just held up her hands as she approached Clarke.

" _I just wish to talk."_

" _We have nothing to talk about"_

" _Don't we?"_

" _No, now stay back"_

Ignoring Clarke's warning Lexa kept walking until she was standing before her. Not backing down Clarke place her dagger at Lexa's throat. Lexa's eyes softened.

" _I'm sorry"_

At her voice Clarke's eyes shifted to met Lexa's, and within seconds her resolve diminished. Stepping back Clarke removed the dagger from Lexa.

" _You have nothing to be sorry for. I was the fool who let you get close. Should of know you wanted nothing more then to use my commander status."_

Clarke turned away tears glistening in her eyes, but before she could go to far Lexa reached out and grabbed her wrist.

They stood their frozen for a moment before Lexa pulled Clarke in for a hug. Clarke stiffened at the contact but slowly relaxed into the embrace.

" _Never. I would never, ever use you Clarke, for any reason. That day I met you in the storehouse, there was just something about you. It was if I was being pulled towards you. I needed to know if it was real."_

Lexa paused as she pulled back from the embrace to look Clarke in the eyes

" _I needed to see you again."_

Clarke pulled out of the embrace completely, not sure what to believe. She knows deep down, Lexa's words are true, and she knows she felt the same way. As Clarke walked away Lexa continued to speak.

" _I know it was selfish, to show up as I did, to corner you like I did..."_

" _I was hardly cornered"_

Lexa smiled at Clarke's remark, glad to know the blond was listening.

" _I just wanted you to see the real me, the one behind the mask. I know that this"_ Lexa gestured to the outfit she was wearing _"is part of me, but I'm more then just some thief."_

Clarke let out a sigh. "I know"

Lexa waited for Clarke to continue, but when she didn't Lexa went to her side, forcing her to talk.

" _I know there is so much more to you Lexa. But that doesn't change who we are, and the fact that we are on opposite sides of the law."_

" _I know. I know but"_

" _But what?"_

There was a pause before Lexa continued.

" _Did you feel it?"_

Confused Clarke searched Lexa's eyes, seeing nothing but pain and longing, with a tough of hope. It didn't take long for Clarke to realize what she meant, but she wanted her to say it out loud.

" _Feel what?"_

Reaching out Lexa took Clarke's hand into her own.

" _The pull, the connection, the …. love."_

A smile graced Clarke's face.

" _Yes"_

Such a simple word, yet it caused Lexa's heart to hammer and her stomach to flip.

" _Then maybe we don't need to be on opposite sides of the law."_

" _What do you mean?"_ Clarke questioned as confusion donned her face.

" _Do you trust me?"_

Clarke became even more confused, not sure where Lexa was going with all this. Lexa chuckled at Clare's scrunched up face. Reaching out her hand, she placed it under Clarke's chin and raised her face to meet her own.

" _Do you trust me?"_

Clarke thought for a moment, before nodding.

" _Good. Now come with me."_

" _Where?"_

" _To my home."_

Clarke backed away unsure of what to do.

" _I can't just leave. I'm the Commander."_

Lexa lets out a small chuckle.

" _I know, and this is super important Commander work."_

" _Oh really. How so?"_

Lexa bent down to give Nimai a scratch behind her ear as she continued.

" _Have you ever asked yourself why I'm a thief. Why I do what I do."_

" _The thought has crossed my mind, but I never really stopped to think about it."_

" _Then let me show you. Come to my home. See what we see. Then decide if we have a future worth fighting for."_

Clarke could see it. The hope shining in Lexa's eyes. It didn't take long for her to start drowning in them. Clarke realized that despite the reasons she would follow this girl anywhere. This time she couldn't hid behind her Commander status, this time she couldn't, no, wouldn't run away from her feelings. Together with Lexa she would face them head on, and maybe along the way make a better future for all her people.

" _Okay."_

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. please leave a review**


	10. Chapter 10

**So this is on the shorter end, but hey its a long weekend and i was out having fun. Plus i did a little one shot for you guys. check it out.**

 **I just finished writing this cuz i wanted you guys to have something. so i hope you enjoy and more to come next week i promise.**

 **Cheers**

* * *

Eva wonder the land far into the night and late into the morning until she found herself in a familiar place. It didn't take her long to realize where her feet had brought her. Its where she though she would die for the first time, where she was saved by a girl who changed her life. Tears started to fill Eva's eyes as she looked to the sky. She starts to think of home and what the word really means. She wonders if she goes searching will she find her underground home. She wonders if any of them felt this pain when she left. She wonder if they stayed hidden or embraced there new found freedom.

Feeling fatigue finally seeping through her bones, Eva decided to find some where to rest for a while. Not wanting to camp in the forest alone, she set off to find if there were any near by villages. It took the better part of an hour, but the outskirts of a village finally came into view. It was a larger village, with its own marketplace, which Eva was grateful for. Not only could she rest and eat, but her passing through the village would go pretty much unnoticed.

Noticing a local tavern, Eva made her way inside, getting herself a room and some food. She went to one of the back tables to eat, not wanting to be bothered by anyone. She found herself gazing over the pub taking in the sight. She has never been inside one before, Anya always said it was full of drunken idiots and we should stay clear. But sitting her now, she thinks Anya was wrong, all she can see is men and woman alike just having a good time.

A familiar laughter fills the air and Eva turns to the source of the sound, her eyes widening at the sight. He may be taller and more muscular now, but his raven black hair and pale skin give him away. Sitting only a few feet away from her is Zedd, Eva's childhood friend. The one person she was sad to leave. The one person she asked to come with her. But her refused, saying her couldn't lave his family. She was hurt but she understood, family is important, plus he promised her would help how ever he could. If it wasn't for his help and support she doesn't know if she would of ever made it out.

Finishing off her meal, Eva decided to go say hi. The closer she got the more nervous she felt. What if something happened because she left. What if her resented her for leaving. Worse of all, what if he didn't remember her. Taking a deep breath and steadying herself, she took the final step and tapped Zedd on the shoulder. Zedd turned his head and stared at Eva. Green. His soft green eyes are just the same as she remembered.

" _Can I help you?"_

Realizing she has yet to do anything Eva lowered her hood, and extended her hand in greeting.

" _I just came to say hello"_

Zedd took hold of her outstretched arm as he stared into her eyes.

" _Do I know you?"_

Eva's heart plummeted. He doesn't remember. But then again why would he.

" _Once upon a time you did, but I guess now I'm nothing more the a stranger. Sorry to bother you"_

Sadness filled her eyes as she turned to leave, but was held in place but Zedd firm grasp.

" _Name"_

" _What?"_

" _What your name?"_

Eva hesitated. She could tell him the truth in hopes he remembered, but what if he still didn't remember. It would mean she was never important to him. Just a kid to pass the time with. Looking into his eyes she knew she couldn't lie. She always loved his eyes, just as she has always loved Lexa's.

" _Eva."_

There was a pause as Zedd just kept staring. But slowly a simple appeared on his face as he engulfed Eva in a hug.

" _Your alive. It's really you."_

Eva squeezed him back, a smile of her own appearing. He remembered.

" _You remembered me."_

" _Of course I did. How could I ever forget"_

" _But..."_

Zedd cut her off as he pulled out of the hug.

" _I didn't know if you were even still alive. I wanted to make sure before getting my hopes up."_

Eva pulled Zedd in for another quick hug.

" _I'm so happy to see you again. How are you? How is..." The smile dropped from Eva's face_

" _...everyone"_

Zedd just lets out a chuckle at the way Eva's face dropped.

" _I'm good. Everyone is good. It took a few months after you left for people go outside. But once one person went everyone went. We searched for you for a while, even asked around but no one saw or heard about you so we lost hope."_

" _I'm sorry."_

" _There's no need to apologize. You gave us a chance at freedom. A chance at a new life."_

" _I'm glad. So where is everyone. Did you guys find a home."_

" _We did. Would you like to meet everyone?"_

Eva nodded her head

" _I would love that"_

It took just over two hours but they finally made it back to Zedd's village. It was one of the smaller villages and was in the outskirts near the desert clans boarder. While it may be one of the smaller ones it was full of people, adults and children alike. Looking around she notices many of her people along with many faces she does not know. What she does realize is almost all the people here are different or have some kind of deformity. Not thinking twice about she continued to follow Zedd to the other side of the camp. Once they reached Zedd's home she was greeted she was able to see all her people had home added here. It made her heart swell with warmth that they were accepted into a village and found a new home, just like she did.

As I was taking in the sight before me I felt Zedd's eyes on me, so I turned to look at him. His eyes sparkled and a dopey grin was plastered across his face. I just raised a eyebrow to him and he mouthed "ready". Ready for what I wasn't sure, but I nodded my head anyways. He turned from me and walked a few feet away before he started to shout

" _Gather up every one we have a guest"_

realizing that he was going to introduce me I came up by his side. Slowly everyone started to gather. One everyone was there Zedd looked to me and pointed at my head. Nodding I lowered my hood.

" _As some of you might have recognized its the troublemaker of the past, the one who lead us to the light. Eva"_

As realization came across their faces cheers erupted from the crowd and many made their way over to say thanks. I could see that their were some annoyed by my arrival, mainly the elders, so she didn't care. It was great to see everyone again. Maybe she wasn't as alone as she thought. Maybe she could still have a home after all.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review.**

 **Cheers**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry that there was no update last week. Just wasn't feeling the writing. To say sorry this chapter is over 2000 words, which for me is a lot.**

 **The chapter didn't go exactly as planed, but I'm happy with the end result.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Eva woke up feeling slightly disoriented. Looking around the room she remembered the previous night, a coldness settling in her chest. She headed downstairs and was greeted by Zedd's face.

" _Good morning Eva"_

 _'Morning"_

" _you hungry? I have breakfast for us"_

" _Yeah that would be great. Thanks."_

They talk as they ate, asking all sorts of questions about each other.

" _So why did your family leave you?"_

Eva let out a dark laugh as she spoke

" _It would seem they just couldn't resist the beauty of the commander and all her city had to offer."_

" _So not a commander fan are you?"_

" _Not anymore. I get that she has Twenty-one clans to look after, but she's so blind when it comes to her own people. And now she took the only family I have left."_

" _Well you have me now."_ Zedd said said as he looked away shyly. A small smile graced Eva's lips.

" _Thanks."_

Debating his actions Zedd spoke up

" _You know there are many people here who share your feelings about the commander. That she's ignorant and unjust to those outside her cities reach."_

Eva raises her brow intrigued

" _Tell me more."_

\- Zedd - Eva - Zedd - Eva -

" _Tell me more."_ Clarke asked causing Lexa to smile. As they made their way towards Lexa's village, Clarke was asking questions nonstop about Lexa's life.

" _I will but we are almost at the village then I'll show you rather than tell you."_

It didn't take long before they reached the village. Clarke pulled up her hood as Lexa practically dragged her into the village. They were great with the sound of laughter as a group of kids ran around playing. A huge smile was plastered on Clarke's face as she took in the sight.

" _I will never tire of seeing this. It makes all the past commanders sacrifices worth it."_

Lexa hummed in agreement. _"Peace is a great thing, and the bigger the coalition gets, the longer the peace will last. But one must no forget the people along the way."_

Clarke raised her brow at Lexa's words. _"What do you mean?"_

Lexa just shook her head as she lead Clarke around her village.

Clarke took in as much as she could. She realized the village was small and there were many more children then adults. The storehouse was small and was only holding a few weeks worth of food. The tents were on the larger side, but lacking in numbers. Even though this village lacking, you could tell it was a happy and well loved village. Clarke was happy to see Lexa's home, but the brunette still hasn't explained why she was here.

" _Its a truly beautiful village Lexa, but that doesn't explain your actions."_

With a smile Lexa lead them back over to where the children are playing. They sat off to the side as they made themselves comfortable. Lexa threaded her fingers through Clarke's as she looked to the sky.

" _I'm sure you noticed, but we have a lot of children here. Most of them are orphans. Our Village leader, Gustus, has a huge heart and could never turn away a lost child. Lincoln, Anya, Eva, and I are all orphans who were taken in by Gustus."_

Lexa turned to face Clarke as she felt her squeeze her hand.

" _Growing children eat a lot and so at times we run out of food. The Adults try to eat less so the children can have more so they can grow strong and healthy, but that's not enough. We only have four hunters, who are growing in age. The closest place to hunt is the forest to the west of us, but that forest is along the boarder of a much larger village. They have more hunters, along with more control over the forest, leaving only the small game for our hunters. We have a small garden, but we are not big enough to sustain farm land, nor do we have anything of value to use for trading."_

Clarke nodded her head in understanding before speaking.

" _It will take some time but the children will grow. Can they not be trained to hunt and help grow food?"_

Lexa let out a sigh as she looked towards the children.

" _Yes they will grow, just like the many before them. But this village does not have a lot to offer. Man choose to travel, either to another village, or Polis. They learn new trades, find work, find love, and build a new life for themselves. My group is one of the few orphans that choose to stay in the village."_

A smile played across Lexa's face as she continued to speak. _"And now, even we have come to find that our hearts belong outside this village."_

Clarke watched Lexa as she spoke, watched as her emotions played across her face. Every time her eyes swam with sadness, Clarke felt as though she had been stabbed in the chest, every time her lips would turn up in a smile, Clarke's heart would flip in her chest, and every time Lexa would look at her, Clarke's stomach would explode with butterfly's. How much this woman could effect her truly scared Clarke, but she didn't care. All she knew is she wanted to be by her side and make it so she could always smile. Leaning into Lexa, Clarke urged her to keep talking.

" _As kids my friends and I were always going off on adventures and getting into trouble. But in doing so we learned a unique skill set. Growing older we were able to see the struggles in the village, how much the adults gave up for us, and decided we couldn't stand by and do nothing. So we started using our skills to steal food and other things we might have needed at the time. But before doing so we promised that we would only steal from those who could afford it and we would never take another's life. Our village hasn't had to worry about food since. Gustus hates that we steal, but he really cant refuse when his village is starving."_

" _So why do you continue to steal so much? Surely you got plenty from my storehouse, yet you still went after another target a few days later."_

" _This is true, and at first that's what we did. But you never know when another chance would come our way. If we were to pass up a chance and then not have another one before the food ran out, well why chance it. Plus there are always raiders."_

" _Raiders?"_

" _Yes. While my friends and I became well know, there are many who are not. We do not steal for fun, or to harm others, nor do we steal from those who have nothing themselves. Its because we steal from the rich that you know of us. The raiders are different. They steal for fun and self gain. They go from village to village and take from those who cant defend themselves. Those who have little to give. The raiders don't get big scores like we do, but in return no one is looking for them because no one cares about the little people."_

Clarke sat up and stared down Lexa. _"I care for all me people."_

Lexa let out a sigh as she continued _"I know you care Clarke, but you can not protect those you do not see. There are many villages like mine. They have little but the village becomes a family and they are happy. But if someone where to get sick, or raiders come, or the weather damages things, there is no one to help the village. Because they have nothing to give, no one will help. You are a good commander Clarke. The coalition has prospered and those who live among you are happy, but you lose sight of the people outside your reach, and lack knowledge of the problems we face."_

Clarke looked to the ground, not sure what to say. Lexa is right. She has lost touch with her people. She didn't even know about the raiders. Sensing Clarke's distress, Lexa lifter her hand to cup her cheek and lift Clarke's face towards her own.

" _It is not your fault Clarke. There are thousands of people but only one of you. Its impossible to know everyone's problems."_

Clarke shook her head as she turned away from Lexa's touch. _"That may be true but I have let them down. I have let you down."_

Lexa stood up and crouched down in front of Clarke. _"You have not let me down. You listened when I spoke. You looked at what I had to show you. Jeez, you followed me into a forest, unarmed, because I stole a necklace from a woman you didn't even know."_

Lexa smiled as Clarke let out a small laugh _"Plus its never to late to change things Clarke. Show your people, all your people why you are such a great commander."_

Clarke was amazed by this woman in front of her. How could Lexa have so much faith in her when she has done nothing but stand by as her people struggled. Staring into the forest green eyes in front of her, Clarke knew she would change the world for her.

" _And how do we do that?"_

\- Clexa - Clexa - Clexa - Clexa -

" _And how do we do that?"_ A man shouted from the back of the crowed. Eva was at some sort of rally, a rally full of people who hated the commander. At first she enjoyed it. She liked to hear that all mighty commander wasn't so loved after all. It made sense, after all this was a village full of people who were cast out from their homes.

People who weren't accepted among the other villages. It may be peaceful times by that didn't stop the discrimination. She knows once upon a time people like her and the ones in this village were banished from the lands due to their differences. While that is no longer true, being accept among "normal" did not come easy.

Eva stood alone. Zedd left some time ago saying something about his heart not being in it anymore. She didn't get what he meant at first, but shes starting to. What started as complaining quickly turned turned to hate which now lead them to talking about going to war.

While she understood their anger, war was not something to take lightly. Many people sacrificed so much to fight for the peace we have today, to throw all that away for vengeance did not seem right. Plus to go against the commander is to against the entire coalition. Not only that but it would mean her friends would get caught in the cross fire. And that is something Eva would never let happen.

Deciding knowing the whole plan would be beneficial she stayed with the crowd and listened as the planed unfolded. She was even brave enough to ask a few questions herself. The rally lasted over an hour, and by the time it was done Eva was feeling drained. Even so, she knew she has to get this information to Lexa fast. The only time farm she got for the attack was soon, so she figured better to go sooner rather then later.

Once back at Zedd's, Eva asked if there where an horses available for her to ride. When he questions as to why, she merely told him that the rally was a lot to take in and needed time to think if joining the cause was the right move. Zedd nodded in agreement as he lead her towards the stables, telling her about a nice and quite river on the south side of the camp. It wasn't long before Eva was mounted and racing off to see Lexa, with only one thing running through her mind

"I knew that blondie would become nothing but trouble."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you think.**

 **Cheers**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well here's another chapter for you guys. Sorry It's a bit late. Only a few more to go until we are finished. I'm super excited for whats coming next and I hope you like what i have in store for you. I probably wont be posting for a few weeks. The next chapter will be an important one so i want to take my time with it. Plus here i Canada, Thanksgiving is coming up and i got a lot of cooking and eating to do.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Eva raced through the woods, her body trembling with excitement. She would warn Lexa, who in turn will warn the commander. Then the commander will just send her general and so called warriors to shut the village down. Then Lexa will see with her own eyes the type of person their commander is, and Eva will be the one who stopped the senseless fight. Her friends will see that they belong in the village doing what they do best. Protect their people.

After a few hours the village came into sight. Eva quickly jumped of the horse and tied him up before running off to find Lexa. She just hoped Lexa wouldn't be to upset about her running off. As she neared Lexa's tent she saw a flash of blond. Getting closer she realized it was the commander. She was with Lexa, laughing away as they played with the children, acting as if she cared, as if she belonged.

Eva shook her head and tried to calm herself as she approached them. She was standing in front of them but neither seemed to noticed so she called to Lexa. Turning her head Lexa greeted her.

" _Hey Eva, where have you been? I went by your tent earlier but didn't see you."_

" _Did you go looking for me?"_

" _Not really. I wanted to properly introduce you to Clarke and figured you show up at one point, and here you are."_

Eva's brows furrowed in anger _"And if I didn't show up?"_

" _Hun. I don't know guess I would of introduced you guys later. Everything okay? You're acting weird."_

" _I'm acting weird!"_ Eva shouted. Here were all her friends running off to the big city and changing the way they did things, yet she thought Eva was the weird one. How could the commander have such control over Lexa in such a short amount of time.

" _Why are you yelling?"_ Lexa asked with a clenched jaw.

" _I'm yelling because I'm pissed. All of you abandoned me to follow your heart straight to your new life, so I left. I only came back to warn you, to warn her."_ Eva sneered as she turned her attention to Clarke. The anger in her voice turning to sadness as she spoke.

" _But it would seem you are doing fine. My absence wasn't even noticed. Guess I didn't mean much to you after all."_

" _Eva that's not true."_ Lexa reached out to Eva but she pulled away, her gaze never leaving Clarke.

" _It wasn't enough that you got to live your happy life as us little guys struggled to survive. It wasn't enough as you stood by in ignorance as your own people were cast out. No you had to personally come into my life and destroy that as well."_

Lexa stood there dejected as Clarke just stammered not sure what to say. A small smile played on Eva's lips as she turned to leave.

" _You will get whats coming commander. Your people are angry and they will rebel. I just hope you don't put my friends lives in the crossfire."_

With that Eva ran off towards her horse, not once turning back, not even when Lexa called after her. The commander will fall and then the people can finally find happiness.

It didn't take long for Lexa to sprint into action. She wasn't sure what Eva was going on about but she could tell it was nothing good. She did come to warn them. Of what, she just wasn't sure. Lexa dragged Clarke along as she ran towards Anya and Lincoln's tents, knowing they returned a few hours ago.

" _Gear up where heading out"_ Lexa shouted as she heading into her own tent to grab her things.

" _Where are you going Lexa?"_

" _After Eva. Something up and it doesn't look good. You need to go back to Polis."_

" _What, no. If something is going on I need to know. If its something serious I need to get Octavia and my warriors"_

" _There of no help."_

" _What does that mean."_ Clarke was getting irritated.

As Anya and Lincoln entered the tent Lexa nodded to them and started to explain herself.

" _I don't know where Eva went but she obviously found out something. Something that puts you in danger."_ Lexa said pointing to Clarke.

" _And sorry to say but your so called warriors have never been in a real fight. They are nothing more then glorified guards, and would never last in a real battle."_

Clarke just huffs at this. _"And what are you going to do?"_

" _What we do best. We will track Eva, find out where she went. We will sneak into the village and find out whats going on. Then we will find a way to stop it. Its just another heist, only this time the target is a person."_

Clarke's eyes fill with worry. _"Its not safe Lexa. What if you get hurt"_

Lexa stepped closer to Clarke and intertwined their hands. _"I will be fine. We will be find. If we need help I will send word to you I promise. But for now you need to go back to Polis and alert Octavia, make sure she doubles the rounds and keeps you and the city safe."_

" _I can take care of myself Lexa"_

" _I know you can Clarke, but this isn't about just you. Its about your people too, and they come first. Go home. Talk to Octavia. I will send word as so as I can. Okay."_

Clarke gave Lexa's hand a squeeze as her stomach filled with knots. _"Okay"_

" _Good. Now we need to go. Until we meet again."_ Lexa said as she dropped Clarke hand and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Before Clarke could even react Lexa and the others were out the tent. They mounted horses of their own and started tracking Eva. The fact that Eva was angry and in a hurry helped greatly. The path that Eva rode was covered in hoof prints and broken twigs. The trio moved at a much slower pace the Eva did but they were hot on her trail.

After hours of tracking a village came into view. They slowed their pace and headed into the village, trying not to draw attention to their selves. As they strolled through the village, Lexa took notice of the amount of different people. Usually you only found this kind of diversity in big cities not villages. To Lexa this village seemed similar to her own, but instead of orphans, it took in outcasts. With that thought Lexa was positive she was in the right place.

As they search the village Anya pointed out some people who were walking to the far side of the village.

" _They kind of look like Eva, don't they?"_

" _Maybe she wasn't the only one who left from underground." Lincoln added_

 _Lexa gave a nod "Possibly. Lets follow them and find out."_

The trio followed them to group of homes off to the side of the village. Looking around they noticed everyone had the same type of features as Eva did. As they got closer to the little community Lexa pulled the group to the side.

" _If Eva's in this village I'm sure she would be staying here. We will split up and keep an eye out for her. Give a signal if you spot her, but don't engage."_

with a nod they all sprinted off in different directions.

It was getting late and Lexa was worried they would need to wait until morning to find Eva. Luckily a few minutes later she spotted Eva down the road. She waited and watched as Eva went into one of the homes. Once she was out of sight Lexa signaled the others. Within a few minutes Anya and Lincoln were back at her side.

" _She entered that home there. We will keep a lookout and see if anyone else enters, or if she leaves. Until Eva heads to the source we wont get much information, so we wait."_

Everyone agreed and started to discuss who would take the first watch as someone stepped out of the house. It was Eva and she was shortly followed by another. The trio got closer so they could hear whats going on.

" _Come on Eva don't be rash. I know your pissed but its a big decision. If you agree to help them there is no turning back. Its dangerous and not to be taken lightly."_

" _And you think I don't know that. She deserves what she gets."_

" _And that may be so, but they want a war Eva. And they are willing to kill anyone who gets in their way. Are you ready for that. To kill innocent people just to get what you want."_

" _None of us are innocent."_

" _Even more so to think about this. Doing this will make you no better then her."_

Eva didn't respond. Instead she looked up at the stars above her.

" _All I'm asking is that you sleep on it. Please Eva."_

" _Okay"_ Eva said as she let out a sigh and headed back in side.

The man who was with Eva stayed outside as he ran a hand through his mohawk. Taking this opportunity the trio approached him. Not wanting Eva to see or hear them, they quickly nabbed the guy and went behind the houses.

" _What the hell"_ The guy said as they released him.

" _Relax we just want to talk."_

" _Oh ya. Feels more like kidnapping to me"_

Ignoring what the guy said Lexa continued _"We're here because of Eva."_

The guy instantly tensed and a scowl formed on his face. _"What do you want."_

Noticing the change in attitude Lexa smirked. He was protective of her. Good.

" _To help. We are her friends. We're not sure whats going on but we're worried about her."_

" _The ones who abandoned her."_

" _I'm not sure what she told you but we never abandoned her. Yes we left but only to find some kind of closure. We were always coming back. I wish she told us how she felt. I wish she had more faith in us."_

The man studied Lexa for a moment before nodding.

" _She could use you right now. I introduced her to a group of very bad people. Many people here hate the commander. They struggle and suffer while she does nothing. At first I was like them, but with Eva back I realized life isn't all that bad and that the commander isn't solely to blame for our problems."_

Lexa nodded. _"It is true that the commander can do things to help, but we must first be willing to help ourselves."_

" _Well they think they are. At first they weren't so bad, but now there are mumbles of war. I don't want to lose her again."_

Lexa studied the man for a moment.

" _You care for her."_

" _I do. We were best friends once. When she left she asked me to go with her and I said no. I had my family to take care of. And while that was true, I was actually just scared. But not Eva. It didn't matter what lie ahead of her, she was ready to face it head on. I was not. Of course it didn't take long for me to regret that decision. It wasn't until I saw her again that I realized just how much I missed her. Once again I'm afraid to follow her, but this time my fear is for her and not myself. War is not the answer."_

" _Thank you"_

" _For what?"_

" _For taking care of her when we didn't I'm happy to know she has someone like you."_

" _I will always care for her"_

" _Good. Then your going to help us."_

" _Help you do what?"_

Lexa smirked _"Why, stop a war of course."_

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

 **Cheers**


	13. Chapter 13 part 1 WAR

**Okay so I know this is way over due. I'm sooo sorry for the wait, the last few weeks have been super busy, and getting back into the writing mode has been hard. this is a big chapter and i wanted to do it justice. it took a bit of a different rote but i hope you all enjoy it. Its the most i have ever written for a chapter and ll together is around 6500 words so I broke it down into 5 different parts for easy reading.**

 **I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think. I love reviews.**

* * *

A lone figure sat perched upon a rooftop, nestling into its feathers as a strong wind blew throughout the village. All was quiet as many of the villagers have retired for the night. The only sound that could be heard was the foot steps of a girl lost in thought. She was lost in her pain caused by others, pain she caused herself, and lost in a future she could no longer invasion. So lost she could not see she was leading her self down the wrong path, a path that would only lead to pain and destruction to herself and all those that surround her.

Not ready to see her story end, the lone figure swoops down from its perch and towards the moon, causing Eva to look up at the sky before her. Only then does Eva notice the light from the house just behind her and the faint laughter from within. Curious of the sounds Eva opens the door and enters her new home.

Gliding down from the sky the bird settles onto a new rooftop, watching for any intruders as he listens to the voices from within. Voices full of anger, then sadness, understanding then forgiveness. Voices full of questions and explanations, apologies and promises. Together the voices both old and new make plans to fix their mistakes and head towards a brighter future. Satisfied with the new path they now follow the bird stretches out his wings and lets out a screech as he flies out into the night sky.

* * *

Clarke sits alone with Niami out in her garden staring up at the moon. She knows she should be getting some rest but her heart races and her skin tingles at the thought of what tomorrow brings. At first light Clarke will be heading out along with Octavia, Raven and about twenty of her finest guards. She wanted o go after Lexa right away, but Octavia convinced her other wise, saying they wouldn't have enough time before dark to track them, but they would leave at first light. Reluctantly Clarke agreed knowing it really was best, but that couldn't stop her mind from wondering. She prayed that Lexa and her friends were okay. She prayed she would make it in time. She prayed that her failure to her people wouldn't cause a war.

She sighed as she scratched Niami's ears, wondering how she could truly be so blind. Clarke locked her eyes on the stars above her as she spoke.

" _I promise I will be better, do better. I promise to have peace and justice throughout the lands, from the biggest of clans to the smallest of villages. I promise to see beyond these walls and fight for all my people, no matter who they are. I promise."_

As Clarke spoke her last words a shadow crossed her field of vision. Looking in front of her she saw a Hawk perched upon the fence, glowing in the moon light. As she looked into his eyes her gut tightened and a panic rose within her. The Hawk titled his head to the side, almost as if he was studding the Commander.

Noticing the change in Clarke, Niami rose making its way towards the intruder. The two creatures stared at each other, studying each other. After what seemed like hours, but was only minutes, Niami turned back to Clarke. One look from Niami and Clarke knew, she knew it was time. Jumping up from where she sat, Clarke ran towards her room as she told Nimai to get the others. It wasn't long before they all met up at the stables.

" _Clarke whats going on?"_ Asked a slightly out of breath Octavia.

" _Ya, why the hell did you wake me from my beauty sleep?"_ Raven rasped out as she held back a yawn.

Wasting no time Clarke climbed onto her horse.

" _We need to go now, Lexa's in danger."_

" _Wha? How?"_

" _No time to explain, I just know she is and we need to go?"_

" _Okay, but go where. We don't know where she went?"_

Just then a screech was heard over head as the Hawk from the garden flew over head. A smile crossed Clarke's face as she raced off after the bird, yelling back to her friends _"Just follow me."_

They rode all through the night, reaching the village on the outskirts just before dawn. As she neared the village Clarke picked up speed, seeing Lexa again being the only thought running through her mind. In her haste Clarke failed to notice the glimmer of the string layed out before her. It wasn't until she went flying through the air as her horse fell to the ground that she realized something was wrong.

She landed with a loud crack, and could hear her friends calling her name, but it was if everything was a haze. When she finally managed to open her eyes she was met with sparking emerald eyes. Clarke reached out and caressed Lexa's cheek as she spoke _"Are you an angel sent to take me to heaven?"_

Laughter could be heard in the back ground as a blush crossed Lexa's cheeks.

" _No you are very much alive and I need you to stay that way."_

Clarke nodded, rubbing the back of her head as she sat up.

" _I missed you."_

" _It hasn't even been a day Clarke."_

" _Still."_

" _If you to lovebirds are done can we move please."_

Both Clarke and Lexa snapped out of their little moment. Standing up Lexa reached out her hand to help Clarke off the ground.

" _You guys will need to walk your horses from here, we have traps set up all around the village."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yes. We have spent the last few hours setting them up."_

" _In hopes of what, causing chaos."_

Lincoln laughed from behind Octavia. _"Actually that's part of the plan."_

" _What plan?"_

" _Really Clarke. I told you we would take care of it. We know what we are doing."_

" _I know you guys have skills but this will be against a large group of people, just cant just trip them all."_

Lexa just let out a sigh. The sun was starting to rise, they were all tired and running out of time. But before Lexa could respond a horn was sounded in the distance. Seems like they weren't the only ones busy last night.

" _We need to move now!"_

everyone gathered themselves and got ready to move out, but it was to late. The small army of about 50 was already at the from of the village. There was no where to hide now, and of course it took them all of two second to recognize the Commander.

One man walked ahead of the army. A smirk playing on his lips.

" _Thank you for coming to us Commander. That makes our job all the more easy."_

Facing the man, Clarke spoke. _"Please you don't need to do this. We can talk it out."_

" _It's to late for that now Commander. You had your chance to listen and choose to ignore us. Now you will pay. ATTACK!"_

Before Clarke could udder another work the army charge straight for them. Lexa grabbed Clarke and shouted some orders. It was one thing to take down a calm unsuspecting group of people, it was another to take down a small army in attack mode. It didn't take long for chaos to ensue. Traps were going off all over the place, but with weapons at the ready and anger in their hearts, it wasn't enough to stop them.

Soon there was clashing of metal and the cries of war. While the village army out numbered them, a few of their members, Lexa included, were more skilled at fighting, and with the traps slowing a few down the odds were in their favour. That was until they notice one member of the army climb up a tree with a forbidden weapon. It was a gun. Guns were locked up and outlawed over fifty years ago so no one clan could hold a superior weapon over another clan. Lexa called to Anya and Lincoln who flanked her on both sides to go after the man. But it was to late.

Bangs echoed through the air as the first few shots went off. Many froze on both sides. Seems like even the village army wasn't aware of the power they carried. Many people scrambled but the fight waged on. Lexa's only concern was to find Clarke, after all she knew those precious bullets were meant for her.


	14. Chapter 13 part 2 RANYA

Raven's head shot up at sound of the gun. Impossible. She had no idea how they possibly got their hand on a gun. Didn't matter, two could play this game. Bringing her attention back to the person in front of her, she realized her was still distracted by the gun shot, so with all her strength she punched him straight in the face knocking him out cold. Raven then ran over to her horse and grabbed a few things out of her saddle bag before taking off in the direction of the gunman. After all he wasn't the only one who could make a bang.

It didn't take long for Raven to figure out where the gunman was hidden, but she also wasn't careful. By the time she was close enough to throw her hand held bomb, the gunman spotted her and shot. The bullet went into her left leg and she cried out in pain. Anya who was also on her way to get the gunman heard Raven's cry. Turning her head she watched as Raven fell to the ground.

Anya called out her name as she ran towards her. Raven looked up at the sound of her name and her heart fell to her stomach. Raven sat there motionless as time slowed down before her eyes. She watched as the bullet flew through the sky. She watched as it hit its target and ripped through Anya's body, jerking her forward with the force. She watched as Anya fell motionless to the floor.

As her eyes filled with tears Raven opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. As she tried to regain her breathing and sharp pain ripped through her body as the world went black. Her eyes open and she takes a deep breath. She fells ill but keeps walking on what seems to be a bridge. She looks up and sees Anya sitting upon a horse with a young girl by her side. She tries to speak to call out to her, but once again her words fail her. Dropping her head raven notices she has a makeshift bomb in hand.

Panic runs trough her as she realizes whats about to happen. Raven looks to Anya again and gets up trying to reach her. Only she is being pulled away and once again is left to watch motionless as the bridge blows up in front of her. Once the smoke clears Raven takes a deep breath as she opens her eyes. Only this time shes in some ship. She looks out the door and sees Anya. She sighs in relief, but its short lived as she realizes that shes paralyzed on the floor and Anya is marching towards her with a group of warriors.

Once again panic runs through Raven as she realizes whats about to happen. The warriors are about to be burnt. But not her Anya, no she manages to make it on to the ship, but only to be knocked out and beaten. Raven wants to help to stop the fighting but she paralyzed. Looking down she realizes why. Shes been shot and shes bleeding. It wasn't long before she blacked out.

Opening eyes Raven was met with twinkling stars. A smile smile appeared as she took in the beauty of it all. Taking in the sight around her, Raven realized she was in some camp and was limping her was towards the fence. Looking down she noticed her leg in some kind of brace. It hurt a lot but that wasn't going to stop her. Once she reached the fence she looked out into the forest the surrounded them.

Hearing a commotion beside her she looked off into the distance noticing two people walking toward the camp. It took her all of two seconds to realize that one of them was Anya. She looked dirty and hurt but she was safe. She watched on as Anya looked toward the camp then started walking away. Raven started to head in her direction, not wanting to lose her again, but before she even took a step a gun shot rang out, and she watch motionless as time slowed down before her eyes. She watched as the bullet flew through the sky. She watched as it hit its target and ripped through Anya's body, jerking her forward with the force. She watched as Anya fell motionless to the floor.

This time when Raven let out her scream it echoed loud and clear. This time she squeezed her eyes shut praying that the pain would just go away. All these flashes of another life only lasted a few moments, yet it was enough pain to last a life time. She wondered how one could live in such pain. Soon it all became to much and Raven blacked out again. When Raven opens her eyes again she will be back in the present, but she will still be motionless and Anya will still be lying on the floor.


	15. Chapter 13 part 3 LINCTAVIA

Octavia was backing up slowly as three villagers surrounded her. At the sound of the gun shot, all three villagers looked to wear the sound came from, shock written all over their faces. Using the distraction to her advantage, Octavia swiftly took out all three villagers and tied them up for good measure. Once finished she took off in the direction of the gun shot. She knew they would be after Clarke and need to get to the gunman fast.

As she was running a few more shots went off, and she notice a few of her guards go down. She was about to head over and help them, but notice someone beat her to it. Even from a distance she would recognize him anywhere. It was Lincoln. She picked up her speed trying to reach Lincoln faster but due to the gun shots a group of people, guards and villagers alike, swarmed her. Pushing threw the people she was able to peak her head out in time to watch as a bullet hit Lincoln. Before she could get a good look her vision was once again blocked by the group of people.

Fear ran threw her. She wasn't a hundred percent sure where the bullet hit, but she knows the was a spray of blood and she knows it was near his head. She just preyed that it wasn't his head or anywhere serious for that matter. She pushed back against the people, but there were so many of them that they over powered her and she fell to the ground. The air was knocked out of her and she struggled not only to breath but to avoid being stepped on as well. The struggle became to much and she passed out.

As she takes breath her eyes shoot open. Its dark but there is a flicker of light bouncing off the walls. Looking around she spots Lincoln. Shes sore and tired, but oh so happy to see him alive and well. Her smile soon fades as another man enters the cave. Hes tall with dark curly hair. Octavia feels like she should recognize him, but its as if he has become nothing more then a stranger to her. She jumps into action the the curly hair boy starts to fight Lincoln, only to be knocked down but their struggling.

When she opens her eyes again she out in the open on some old bridge. She hears a sound and turns around to see Lincoln walking towards her. But before she can reach him there are arrows flying towards them. Octavia runs to Lincoln but an arrow come her way, before she is hit Lincoln takes the arrow the force knocking them both back landing hard on the bridge.

Octavia blinks and is surrounded by a group of people as Lincoln lies lifeless on the floor. She hovers over him pushing repeatingly on his chest, tears falling down her cheeks. She closes her eyes and takes in a shaky breath. When she opens them again shes on a hill top looking over a muddy clearing. As she looks down below her she sees Lincoln being waked out, hands chained and bound, by another man. The man pushes Lincoln to his knees as he speaks to him. As the man raises his gun, Lincoln looks towards the sky and whispers _"May we meet again"_.

She knows he cannot see her, but its as if he knows shes there. Tears well in her eyes as a bang echos threw her ears. She wants to scream, to cry, but she doesn't. She holds it all back. Anger rushes threw her. Time and time again he risked his life for her, and this time was no different. Shes feels it all at once. Every moment she thought she lost him, every moment of despair. She wishes to be strong but the pain is to much to bear and she blacks out once again.

When Octavia opens her eyes again she will be back in the present, still gasping for air, still struggling against the feet that try and trample her, still fighting to reach the man she loves.


	16. Chapter 13 part 4 CLEXA

Clarke is surrounded. Villagers are coming at her at all sides, but thanks to Nimai they have yet to come in close. One by one she attacks, knocking them out as Nimai guards her back. She can hear gun shots in the distance, but she can let that distract her. All she can do is pray that everyone is okay.

Clarke sighs in relief when she finally takes out the last villager. Looking around she sees more people coming her way. Slowly she takes her fighting stance as a sadness washes over her. She became Commander so she could help her people. She always thought she would become a doctor like her mom, and was well one her way to doing so, but it seemed fate had a different idea.

Things between clans were getting tense, and one dispute actually broke out into a fight, but with some smart thinking and quick action Clarke was able to resolve it. She was already well liked and respected, and being able to put some stubborn men back into their place only showed how strong or a leader she could be. Gone where the days when nightbloods had to kill each other to become Commander. Now the Commander where chosen by the people.

Clarke was chosen to lead them, care for them, and now she has failed them. Now her people wished for her end. She knows the action of a few are not the wishes of all her people, but to know they are willing to go this far. To start a war with forbidden weapons. Clarke shook her head. What ever the reasons, all she could do now is survive today and fight for a better tomorrow.

As Clarke was about to attack she saw a flash of green as a gun shot rang out. Clarke screamed in horror as Lexa's body jerked forward crashing on top of Clarke. Lexa and Clarke fell to the ground and Clarke let out a grunt as pain shot threw her body and stars filled her eyes. Clarke tried to clam her breathing and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the pain to subside.

From a distance she could hear laughter. The longer she layed there the louder the laughter became. It didn't take her long to realize the laughter was now coming from her. She was sitting with her mom and day watching something on some box. It was her body that was moving and laughing, she could feel, see, and hear, but it was if it wasn't her at all. Clarke looked behind her as she hear a voice. There was no one there, but it was if the voice was whispering in her ear.

" _I was wrong Clarke."_

That voice, she knew that voice. As her mom got up from the couch and went into another room, the voice spoke once more.

" _Your heart shows no signs of weakness."_

Clarke had no time to figure out what the voice was trying to say as a group of men with guns burst into her home and pulled her father and herself out of their home. Clarke struggles trying to break free, yelling as she reaches for her father. But its no use, as she reaches out one of the men knock her out.

Opening her eyes she takes a breath. Shes in forest now. Once again the voice whispers in her ear.

" _You could be a leader your people look to, pour their hopes and dreams into."_

Just as the voice stops speaking, Clarke hears her name being called out. She turns and sees a young woman with braids in her hair and a sword on her back. Shes about to walk over to her as her name is called out again. Turning once more, she finds another young woman with a ponytail and a red jacket. Again and again her name is called out. Now there's and Asian boy and another boy with googles on his head.

The voice speaks again as she turns, spotting a young man with dark curly hair, and another guy with long brown floppy hair.

" _Someone they would fight and die for."_

Clarke stands there as she watches the one guy walk off towards a group of warriors and the other towards a mountain. Clarke wants to after them, to tell them shes sorry, to ask them to stay, but shes knows she cant. Looking around she realizes shes all alone. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, willing the pain to go away.

" _You where born for this Clarke, same as me."_

Clarke lets out a sigh as she opens her eyes. As she looks out in front of her all she can see is water.

" _So what do we do now?"_ A mans voice asks.

Clarke looks to her left and sees three pairs of expecting eyes looking back at her. Clarke feels a shiver run through her. How can these people expect so much from her when shes just as lost as they are.

Clarke clenches her fists, and takes a step forward only to enter some kind of tent. Then she hears it loud and clear. The voice that has been whispering to her. How could she forget that voice. How could she forget her.

" _So your the one who burned three hundred of my warriors alive."_

Clarke took in a shaky breath. Only this time it was not due to fear or pain, it was due to arousal. Those plump lips, chiseled jaw line, and striking green eyes were alluring enough before. But add that war paint, commanding aura, and a knife, and Clarke was at a loss of words. Well almost.

" _Your the one who sent them there to kill us."_

Lexa stood from her throne and walked towards Clarke.

" _Well do you have an answer for us Clarke of the sky people."_

The way Lexa said her name set a shiver down her spine, and Clarke had to close her eyes in order to calm herself.

A loud bang caused Clarke's eyes to shoot open. She was no longer in a tent but some dingy room. Clarke's heart was beating loudly within her chest as the banging was getting louder.

" _It found us."_

" _Don't be afraid Clarke, death is not the end."_

Death. No way in hell. No here not like this. She can't lose Lexa.

" _We are not dying here. I need your spirit to stay where it is."_

Clarke pulled Lexa toward the door, waiting for the right moment. When the time came Clarke pulled the sword off the door letting the best fall into the room while her and Lexa ran out the door.

Once Clarke was through the door she realized she was now standing out side the mountain surround by gun fire and warriors. A million thoughts ran through Clarke's head. This moment seemed all to familiar, as if she was just living it, and is now living it again, but differently. All Clarke knew was that she was extremely confused and Lexa was missing.

" _Stand down"_

Lexa. It was Lexa. Shes safe, shes alive. Clarke lets out a sigh of relief. But it doesn't last long. Something wrong, so very wrong.

" _What did you do?"_

" _I'm sorry Clarke I made this decision with my head not my heart."_

No, no, no. how could Lexa do this to her. She would never betray her. She would never leave her. It couldn't be real.

" _Please don't do this"_

But Lexa didn't budge, she just stared at her with empty eyes.

" _May we meet again."_ She whispered as she walked away.

Clarke made her way through the crowd of people still making there way back home. She refused to walk away. To let Lexa leave like this. She would not back down. Finally she made her way through the crowd and ended up at an arena of sorts. The roar of the people around her cause Clarke to look up.

Blue meet green and everything stood still for a moment. Anger still ran through her, but seeing Lexa again, knowing she was about to put everything on the line, how could she not be her for her. She cared for Lexa, and prayed she is as strong as she made her self out to be.

Lexa's voice cuts through her thoughts.

" _I'm glad you came."_

Clarke nodded her head. _"_ _Me too."_

Clarke's eyes widen in fear as Lexa's opponent came rushing at her, and sighed in relief when Lexa easily dodged the attack.

Clarke's body tingled and her hands stayed clenched through the whole fight. Her eyes never once leaving Lexa. It didn't take long for fear to wash over her as she watched the man kick Lexa to the ground. Lexa layed there helpless as the man raised his spear to end her. How can this be. After everything they have been through, this is how she would lose Lexa. No Clarke refused to believe it. Lexa wouldn't give up, she would fight until her very last breath. She was strong. She would win.

Of course Lexa did just that. As the spear came down she dodged it, layed on attack after attack, and within moments had the man lying at her feet. But Lexa had no anger towards the man before her, so she killed the one she did hate. She killed the queen. As the crowd cheered and chanted, Clarke let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. A while she didn't want to take her eyes of Lexa of even a second, she knew it was time so she closed her eyes, praying for a happy ending.

When Clarke opened her eyes she stood in a room full of candles, looking for Lexa. All Clarke knew was that she had to leave and she needed to see Lexa. It didn't take long to find her. When her eyes fell upon Lexa she couldn't help but admire her beauty.

" _Maybe one day you and I will owe nothing more to our people."_

As the words left Clarke's mouth she was left with an ache in her heart. Its as if somewhere before, or maybe someday yet to come, she will once again wish for these words to be true. Wish for nothing to stand in the way of her love. Clarke felt a smile form at that word. Yes she loved Lexa with everything she had. Clarke knew it was possible to love others, but she knew she would never love anyone the way she loves Lexa. Not in this life time or any other.

" _I hope so."_

Lexa's words snapped Clarke out of her thoughts. As their arms clasped, a heat ran through Clarke and her heart pounded in her chest. While she knew she would have to leave she couldn't help her urge to kiss Lexa, and so she did. She kissed with longing and passion, desperation and fear. But most of all she kissed Lexa with love pouring all her feelings into to her as they feel into bed.

When she woke up from her bliss she was surrounded with chaos. The sound of the vase shattering behind her caused her to run. Some crazy bald guy was shooting at her and she needed to get away. Just as she was nearing the door it opened and the figure in the door grabbed at her abdomen. Clarke's eyes widened in realization. Lexa, it was Lexa. And blood. A lot of blood. Clarke caught Lexa as she collapsed in front of her. Again Clarke had a feeling this has happened before, or is happen, but just not her. But Clarke didn't have time to dwell on these thoughts, because Lexa was dying in her arms.

" _Its okay, you'll be okay."_

Clarke didn't know what to do, she was losing to much blood.

" _Don't be afraid Clarke."_

Of course. Even in death Lexa was more worried about Clarke then herself.

" _I will help you, just stay with me"_

Please don't leave me ran through Clarke's head.

" _My fight is over."_

" _No, no I won't accept that."_

Clarke was fighting the urge to cry. She just got her back, why did she have to lose her.

" _You were right Clarke, life is about more then just surviving."_

Of course it was. It was about living, laughing, loving. It was about peace, prosperity, and kindness. It was about enjoying the life you have rather then regretting it. Clarke knows this. Shes live this. But not her, not yet. And it would seem along the way she lost sight of that, not only for herself, but for others as well. Clarke stared into Lexa's dying eyes and said the only thing she could think of.

" _In peace may you leave the shore. In love may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels. Until our final journey on the ground. May we met again."_

As Lexa took her final breath, Clarke leaned down to give her one last kiss. When she pulled back from the kiss Clarke placed their foreheads together and closed her eyes. As the world faded to black Clarke whispered out into the nothingness.

" _Lexa, I love you."_

Once again a voice spoke

" _I'll always be with you."_


	17. 13 A FORGOTTEN PAST AND A NEW BEGINNING

Slowly the sounds in the distance became louder and louder. Her head was fuzzy and in pain and her chest felt heavy. Moving hear hands she soon realized the heaviness was from a body. Clarke's eyes shot open. Lexa. Slowly she pushed Lexa's body off of her and check for the wound. Pulling open her shirt she found that the bullet hit her right in the abdomen.

Ripping off some of her own shirt she stuffed the wound with the peaces. She knew it wasn't enough. Looking around she realized they weren't that far from where the horses where, and Clarke was hoping there was something in the saddle bags that could help them. Looking to Nimai she motion the the horses. _"_ _Go."_ and without a second thought Niami ran off.

" _Clarke."_ The words left Lexa's mouth in no more then a raspy whisper. Clarke's head shot up and she saw green staring back at her. Clarke felt instant relief. Lexa was still conscious which was a good sign.

" _Its okay, you'll be okay."_ Clarke whispered. As soon as the words left her mouth she felt a stabbing pain in her head. Almost as if she was forgetting something.

Soon after Niami returned with a horse and following behind them was Lincoln and Octavia. Clarke could see the worry in her eyes as Octavia called out to her.

" _Don't worry I'm fine, but Lexa... she..."_

" _Don't worry I got her"_ Lincoln said as he place a gentle hand on Clarke's shoulder. Looking up from Lexa she realized Lincoln was hurt.

" _Lincoln your arm."_

" _Don't worry I'm okay. Got shot near the shoulder, but the bullet didn't hit anything important."_

" _Glad to hear it."_ Then Clarke's eyes widened in concern. _"_ _Raven, Anya. Are they Okay."_

Lincoln and Octavia just shared a look.

" _Raven is with Anya. Raven was hit in the leg, shes fine but her leg not so much."_

Lincoln took over _"_ _As for Anya, she was also hit in the side. As of now shes better then Lexa. Eva and Zedd are looking after them both."_

" _Okay, that's good. I think. Anyways, think you can help me her Lincoln."_

" _Ya, shouldn't be a problem, I help out in the health center in my village."_

" _Okay, great. Octavia keep guard. Lincoln, we need to get the bullet out."_

Together they worked in silence, and after what seemed like hours, but was no more then half an hour, Lexa was out of the danger zone. She still need to be patched up and rested but she should live. Of course the relief was short lived as Octavia called out to her. When working on Lexa, Octavia had to take out a few more people but nothing to bad. Now. Now it was just eerily quiet.

Realizing Octavia's concern, Clarke got up and looked around. There where a few bodies scattered on the ground, and the rest, well Clarke figured they were either injured or hiding. Guns were a weapon of fear and it did its job well.

" _Commander."_ a voice shouted.

Turning around she was faced with the same man who started this whole attack, and behind him stood what was left of his warriors. They were only around eight, but with Lexa injured they were greatly out numbered.

Not wishing for anyone to get hurt because of her, she headed towards the man. Octavia went to follow but Clarke commander her to stay. As she neared the man she could see the smirk on his face.

" _Giving up oh great Commander."_

" _No."_

" _No?"_ The mans smirked turned into a frown as his brows furrowed in anger.

" _No. I came to apologize."_

the man before her burst out in laughter. _"_ _It's a little late for that now Commander."_

" _Clarke."_

" _What?"_

" _My name is Clarke."_

The man just stared at Clarke not sure how to respond.

Looking past the man and to the people that followed him, Clarke began to speak.

" _I'm sorry I couldn't see past my own walls. I'm sorry I couldn't hear your cries of help. I'm sorry I was more concerned with the well being of the clans and their leaders, rather then the people themselves. I'm sorry I was naive enough to think that just because we had peace among the clans, that meant there was no suffering. But most of all I'm sorry I failed you."_

Clarke took a deep breath before continuing.

" _I promise you a better future. Once where I see you and hear the problems you have. One where I make sure that all my people and their villages are happy, safe, and prosperous. I'm not sure where to start but I guarantee that I will make a difference. With the help of everyone, I know we can make a better future. One that is more then just surviving."_

Once again Clarke felt like she was forgetting something as a pain shot through her heart.

" _Lies!"_ The man shouted.

" _It's to late for apologizes and false promises."_

Clarke felt more confident at the mans words, for it seemed that the others no longer carried the same hatred as he did.

" _No lies, no false promises. I know I cannot take back the past, but I never wanted this. All I ever wanted was peace, not fighting and death. I realize that I lost my way, but my goal still hasn't changed. I will never apologize for wanting peace, but I do promise I will do a better job in obtaining it for all my people. You included."_

" _Enough. I will not be fooled. ATTACK!"_

No one moved. As the man looked back at his people he saw their resolve gone. No longer where they with him. He looked back at the commander, anger still present in his eyes, and charged. Clarke readied herself but the attack never came. The villagers that were once following the man turned on him and held him back. The man fought back as hard as he could, but eventually got knocked out.

Clarke walked up to the group of people and looked down towards the man.

" _Whats his name?"_

The villages looked at each other before answering. _"_ _Donavin"_

"And why is Donavin hatred so strong?"

" _We are different then others. We have deformities, and to find people who can see us for more then what we look like is hard. Which is why we made our own village. But Donavin was different. He found love, got married, had a family. But there was raider sightings near by, and one night his house was attacked. He was the only one to survive. The village chief at the time went to go talk to you about the raiders, but he was told you were to busy in clan meeting and to come back at another time. Well.."_

" _Another time was to late for Donavin."_ Clarke guessed and the villages nodded their heads.

" _I understand why my apologizes where not enough for him."_

Thinking on what to do she called Octavia over and asked her to bring Donavin back to Polis.

" _I understand that I was negligent and I stand by what I said earlier, but that does not make what happen her okay. There will be punishments suitable to your crimes, but do not worry I will not condemn you."_

Once the villages nodded their heads in understanding, Clarke returned to Lexa's side. Along the way she gave out orders and made sure the living and the dead made a safe return to Polis.

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter 13. i really hoped you enjoyed it. i know it kinda got away with me, but i had fun writing it. well i mostly did. lol**

 **only a few more chapters left. lets see where it goes from here**

 **thanks for sticking with it so far. and please let me know what you thought**

 **review. review please.**

 **cheers**


End file.
